Free From the Lies
by Cat97Hermione
Summary: Harry, along with his best friend discover the lies that they have been sheltering behind. Not content with the way Dumbledore has been behaving, they seek to add a third side to the war against Voldemort, discovering unlikely allies and creating very different... and unusual study routines along the way. Beware the timeturners! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Potter Manor Chapter One**_

"Hermione! You made it!" said the boy.

"Of course I did- what were you expecting?"

"Well, it's really early, the first day of the summer! You're eager."

"You only just realised that?"

"Well- no, I might have realised that you're over-eager the first day on the train, but this is crazy! I'm eager, too, though," confessed the boy.

"So how did you get them, anyway?"

"What, the time turners?"

"Yes!"

"It's really ridiculous; an Unspeakable must have been borrowing then because they were just _lying _there!"

"Unless you were meant to take them…"

"What?"

"Harry, think about it! Unspeakables aren't just going to _drop_ time turners on the ground when you're right behind them! Though why they would want you to have a pair of them, I don't know…"

"At least this means we don't have to get them by asking Dumbledore to let you join every class again... because then _I_ would have to do that as well, and that's really suspicious!"

"Mmmm… anyway, Harry, are you ready to go?"

"What? Oh, yeah, the twins put a charm on my trunk so I could shrink it whenever I wanted, It's completely packed and in my pocket now."

"Good, we'll have to go to my place first to get you disguised the muggle way and then we can go. For now you'll just have to wear your invisibility cloak."

"Dumbledore has tracking charms on it- well, he did, and the charms are now on the vase in the Dursley's lounge- so okay, let's go!" Harry pulled the cloak out and swung it over him, hiding him from view. He followed Hermione to the car that was parked just around the block and climbed in after her.

"I'm in," he said once he was fully seated and pulled the door shut, "thank you for doing this, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"It's no trouble," said the woman- Mrs. Granger, who was seated in the front passenger seat, "what that Dumbledore man is doing to you is despicable!" Mr. Granger just grunted, and she continued.

"Just call us Jean and David, though, Harry."

"Thanks," he said gratefully, and the relatively short car trip passed in comfortable silence. Soon, they were pulling into the Granger's drive and Hermione was pulling the now visible Harry out the door.

"Come on, Harry, I want to get to Diagon Alley as fast as possible," she said, tugging on his arm.

"Hermione, you're regressing to your 11 year old self," he complained, "and Dumbledore might have gotten people to follow us, so I really think it would be smart for me to wear the cloak for now as well!" He said, swinging the cloak back on. Hermione looked faintly embarrassed.

"Sorry for snapping," he said, "I've been feeling strange since Voldemort came back," he shivered at the memory of the tall, skeletal man climbing out of the cauldron a few days back.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have thought of that. Probably could have gotten away with not mentioning your name so loudly, either," she said, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Okay, let's go," said Harry and Hermione looked a little happier.

"It's just lucky that dad kept his clothes from when he was younger," she said happily. Harry followed her up the path and into the large, spacious home that was a far cry from Privet Drive.

"This is really nice," he said off-handedly and Hermione smiled. They walked up the stairs into the bathroom.

"We bought some wash-out hair dye for you," she said, "unfortunately your hair is black so we have to bleach it before we can change the colour. We also need to hide your scar. I've got some hair gel, but I don't know how well it will work with your hair being so untameable," she finished cheekily. Harry suddenly felt nervous and began wishing really hard that he could hide his scar and that his hair was tameable. Soon, he felt a tingling feeling on his scalp and Hermione's small, muffled yelp. He spun around quickly to look in the mirror- _his hair was growing… and it was straight._ Soon, his hair was down to his shoulders and his fringe was completely covering his scar.

"Harry- you're a metamorphmagus! Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's a metamorphmagus?"

"You can change your appearance at will! They're really rare, hardly anyone becomes one. You should be able to change your looks with it. Try!"

"I don't know what I did, though."

"What were you thinking about when it began changing, then, and what did it feel like?"

"Well- I was thinking about how much I wanted to hide my scar and how my hair was completely untameable and I wanted to fix that- then it felt really tingly on my scalp when it started to work."

"So why don't you try and imagine the tingling feeling on your scalp while you concentrate on, say- red hair."

"Red hair? Okay…" and he began to concentrate on the image Hermione had planted in his head- long, straight red hair like that of Bill Weasley's when it wasn't tied up. After almost 30 seconds of concentration, his hair began to grow even longer and turn a shocking shade of red.

"It worked!" said Hermione excitedly, "this is brilliant! See if you can change anything else. Don't work with you face shape, that might be dangerous as we don't know how it works, but you could try and move your scar or make it disappear completely, maybe change your skin tone to something a little darker and change your eyes to brown or something," said Hermione, reeling off ideas. Harry almost laughed at her enthusiasm- she would get excited about anything she'd read about beforehand. He focused on his scar disappearing, but after over a minute he decided that it really wasn't going to work, so he tried to move it- he concentrated on 'feeling' it slide downwards and onto his chest, and to his relief, it worked.

"Hermione, I moved the scar," he said, before turning back to what he was doing. His eyes were too noticeable, so he decided to go with Hermione's suggestion of brown. It worked, and his speed was slowly increasing- it was starting to take him less time to focus on the magic. Last, he decided to go with Hermione's suggestion again and he began to change his skin tone- darker until it looked as though he had spent a year living on the equator with a dark tan. He smiled.

"Now it's your turn, Hermione! People recognise you as well, and seeing as we don't need to disguise me with these products, we can do you!" he said happily.

"What? That's not fair! Oh, fine, have it your way," she grumbled, but Harry could tell that she was secretly amused.

"You'll have to bleach it first as the red is a little too shocking to work with the brown hair." Harry watched as Hermione worked silently, bleaching her hair a really light brown.

"Done," she said finally, before turning to the hair dye. "If this doesn't work as well as it should, you are in big trouble," she threatened.

"Hey, Hermione, do you have a hair tie?"

"Yeah, in the top drawer," she said absently, focused on the red hair product.

"Thanks, I'm going for the Bill Weasley look and tying it up," he said before opening the draw and attempting to find a tie that was just _plain black! _It was far too difficult for his liking.

Very soon, Hermione was getting a hair dryer out of the cupboard behind him.

"Need to dry the hair for the dye to work, that's why it would have been better to use it on you," she grumbled, "your hair would have dried faster."

"Hermione, just dry it until it's damp, and then I have an idea," said Harry.

"Okay," she said sceptically, "as long as it's not bad," she said, watching Harry pluck spare elastics threateningly.

"Oh, it's not," he said, "where did you say that hair gel was, anyway?" Hermione shivered.

"Right, it's still damp, so let's do this. Got the idea from Seamus, he spends too much time around his older sister," he said absently, pulling her hair into a tight pony tail.

"Seamus has a sister?"

"Hn, she's older- a squib."

"I didn't know that," said Hermione, "why doesn't he talk about her?"

"She's a little upset that she didn't make it to Hogwarts and so she told Seamus that he wasn't allowed to mention her at school- she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her- or worse, considering people look down on squibs. Anyway, I saw a photo of her in Seamus' trunk last year, so when Ron was ignoring me we spent hours exchanging stories about Jane and Dudley," said Harry, "Can you pass me the hair gel now, please?" he added once the ponytail was tight and neat enough.

"Thanks," he said when it landed in his hand. Harry opened it and poured the gel into his hands before he began to smother the tips of her hair in it.

"Seamus reckons that adding it to the tips weighs it down enough to pull the curls out without making it look like Snape's hair. He also said not to use a hair dryer as it will puff out and look strange."

"What do you _talk _about in there? Seamus tells you how to get rid of the curls in a girl's hair, that's just ridiculous!"

"Well, actually, he just repeats what Jane says in her sleep and there are plenty of hair-tips in there, she's apparently really girly," said Harry absently, "there, I'm done!" Hermione looked it over. It didn't look as good as her hair from the Yule Ball, and it was still a little wavy, but it was unrecognisable as hers and that was the whole point.

"It's great," she said, "let's go!" Before she bounded out the doorway. Harry followed, bemused. She had way too much energy today.

"Mum, Dad, we've done the hair!" she called. the mentioned people came out into the hallway and stopped in shock at what they saw.

"How one earth did you manage to get Harry's hair like that? And his _eyes_?"

"Oh, yeah, we realised that Harry has a really cool talent where he can change his appearance at will. He didn't know about it before, but it certainly made things easier," she said, her eyes sparkling as she watched her parent's look of shock.

"Er… right, so… I'll just go get Harry some clothes now," said David, who was the first to come around of the pair.

"Thanks, David," said Harry, trying to hold onto his laugh as the man spun around and headed to his room quite a lot faster than was necessary. Very soon, he was back carrying a small pile of clothing.

"Here, you can have these. I've got some shoes in your size as well," he said, holding them out for Harry to take.

"Thanks," he said.

"Harry, you can get changed in the bathroom. I need to get changed as well and then we can go," she said. Harry nodded and took the pile into the bathroom. He quickly changed and un-shrunk his trunk. He put his old clothes in there and pulled out his moneybag before shrinking it again.

"Ready to go," he said to himself before walking out the door. Harry stood silently in the hallway, waiting for Hermione. When she came out, he offered her the invisibility cloak and got underneath it with her. They followed her parents out the door and to the car. David went around to the Driver's side while Jean opened the back door of the car so that the two of them could get in under the guise of Jean attempting to put a large box in the back. When it 'didn't fit,' she shut the door and dumped it in the boot of the car and they got going on the slightly longer trip to London. Speech, however, was entirely unnecessary as the two Dentists seemed to enjoy turning the music up really loud and just listening to it. The cringe on Hermione's face told Harry everything he needed to know about her ideas on the topic.

"Gringotts first," said Harry as the two of them walked down the alley, completely unrecognisable. Unfortunately, it was not as simple as that. It took a lot of discussion, persuasion, arguments, a blood test and Harry to briefly change to his normal self to let them into the Potter family vault. There, they picked up a 'library' trunk which was similar to a normal trunk except it held a lot more than one and had a second compartment for storing books. They also picked up a portkey ring to Potter Manor before they left the bank- and a moneybag with a lot of galleons was picked up as well.

"Flourish and Blotts, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes but was inwardly pleased. He enjoyed reading as well- not as much as Hermione, but the bookstore was still a good place to go in his opinions, and he was sick of hiding his love of reading for Ron's sake.

"Fine, let's go there," he said, "Hermione; you're in charge of history books and books on any other forms of obscure magic- things that aren't taught at Hogwarts. I'll get the things that are, and Defensive books." Hermione nodded, and ran off to the nearest shelf. Harry rolled his eyes and began looking. He decided to get the Defence books last as he wouldn't be able to get away from them otherwise. He picked up almost every book in each of the sections he tasked himself with, much to Hermione's amusement. There was even a book for Metamorphmagi in the transfiguration section. In Defence, however, he abandoned all pretence and just picked everything up. He joined Hermione and together they took the books up to the counter. When the owner saw how many they were buying, he nearly fainted.

"Look," he said, "If I try to add that all up, you'll be here for a week. How many books do you reckon you have? I'd put it at around 500, myself." The two of them looked at each other and silently agreed.

"So say each book is around 2 galleons, approximately. I know that some are much more than that, but you can call it a bulk-buy discount," he said and Harry grinned before pulling out the thousand galleons. The owner gaped.

"I didn't expect you to actually have the money," he stammered, "have a nice day!" Harry snickered and handed over the money before Hermione helped him to get them all into the trunk and they walked out of there.

"Potion supplies," said Hermione who was reading a short list of everything they had planned to get. Harry nodded and they went systematically through the apothecary buying enough of every ingredient before stocking up on cauldrons, knives, stirrers, burners, scales and everything else Hermione pointed out that they _might _need- including two belts designed to carry potions and be invisible to all but the wearer, things couldn't be summoned out of it and all phials in it were unbreakable. Harry was impressed.

"We still need robes, muggle clothes, wand holsters and you wanted Quidditch supplies," Hermione said the last in disapproval once they were finished getting potion supplies.

"Hermione, it's not just Quidditch supplies! From what I can gather of the First War- and yes, it's the First War as we are going to be entering the Second War soon- The Death Eaters were skilled in aerial combat! They shut down all other modes of transport do that people were forced to fly everywhere then ambushed them in the sky. The DE knew what they were doing up there and the Light side didn't, so they lost those battles! We need to know how to beat them in the air and you need to get comfortable on a broom, and no- I'm not talking about the sticks they call brooms at Hogwarts. They frighten even me. We are going to practice flying these holidays."

"I- This is really annoying, I know you're right but I want to convince you out of it," she moaned.

"You'll be fine, the flying we learn at school does not make anyone comfortable in the sky- it's as if they don't want anyone to know how to, but that's ridiculous as all of the DE families teach their children to fly… unless Dumbles _wants _that to happen…" Harry trailed off, leaving Hermione confused but gaining confidence. She wanted to learn to be comfortable in the air.

"Okay, let's get whatever you wanted from the Quidditch store," she said nervously.

"Brilliant," Harry beamed at her, "this is really going to help," he said before dragging her to his favourite store. They browsed around a little, buying everything Harry thought he would need to play Quidditch at home to make them look a little less suspicious before they bought 3 more brooms. A training one for Hermione and two for long-distance flight and put them in the trunk before walking out.

"The training broom will be really useful, Hermione, it won't let you do anything too risky and has auto-pilot if you're getting dangerous. Also won't go too high to get you comfortable in the air," he said. Hermione nodded nervously before pointing out quickly that they still had more to buy. Harry allowed the subject change as he subtly made his eyes and hair change back to their original colour, but theft the hair's length and straightness. Once they entered Madam Malkin's, he slowly changed his skin tone back to what it normally was. Under false names, they managed to each get a full wardrobe of wizarding wear and wand holsters as well- invisible to all but the wearer, only they could remove them and the wand inside was impossible to be summoned. To draw them out, they had to snap their wrist and the wand would fly into their hand. Hermione mentioned entering the muggle world to get clothes from there and Madam Malkin got their attention.

"Do you really want a muggle wardrobe, and know how to dress properly in it?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm muggle-born and Harry was muggle-raised," she said. Madam Malkin's eyebrows rose.

"You can afford a lot considering, as the exchange rate is poor for a reason."

"You mean, the pure bloods don't want Muggleborns to be able to afford anything decent," said Hermione.

"Exactly," she said, "now, I'm Muggleborn as well, though not many know that. I sell muggle clothes, but they have to be hidden to keep the purebloods from dropping out. If you don't tell anyone, I can get you a full wardrobe in muggle clothes as well," she said nervously.

"You could do that?" asked Hermione excitably.

"Certainly," she said.

"Yes please! We need _everything,_ especially Harry as we are planning on burning every article of clothing his relatives have given him," she said. Madam Malkin nodded and set to work. Very soon they were leaving the shop weighed down by two whole wardrobes each.

"I think that was overkill, just a little," said Harry bemusedly.

"Just a little? Could have done with just a quarter of this! We didn't even manage to get Hogwarts robes, either!"

"Yeah, but that's because I think we might be doing a little growing… weren't we going to St. Mungos to get a check before we leave?"

"Oh, yeah, there's a book that mentions an entrance near the shop over there," said Hermione, pointing.

"Cool, let's go," said Harry sarcastically. He knew the check was necessary, but he still wasn't happy about it. Hermione dragged him into the entrance and they walked out into the open reception.

"We'd both like a full magical and physical check," said Hermione to the WelcomeWitch.

"5th floor, beside the Tea Room," she said in a bored voice, and Harry didn't blame her. He didn't have much time to think about that, though, as Hermione was quickly dragging him away towards the stairs. It didn't take all that long to get there, either and Harry was in a daze as Hermione told the healers what they wanted. He followed the instructions, not really noticing anything until they were done and the healers were announcing what was wrong.

"You, boy, are in bad shape. Severe malnourishment is there, to the point that both your magical and physical growth has been stunted, though that can be remedied. You're lacking the necessary vitamins, too, so you will have to stick to this diet," the healer said, handing him a slip of parchment, "you both have heavy blocks on your magic, and Harry has one on the mind as well, preventing you from learning occlumency."

"Occlumency?"

"What do they teach you at school these days? Occlumency is the art of protecting your mind from external penetration. Some people can perform Legilimency which is invading someone's mind and interpreting what they find. There are rumours that Professor Dumbledore can do that, and Professor Snape most certainly can. Occlumency essentially makes it impossible for them to 'read your mind' as some muggleborns put it, though it is not exactly the same as your mind is not a book."

"Are there any books that can teach us how to do this?"

"Not in any common bookstore. There is a rumour going around telling people that it is extremely difficult, though some of us believe that the rumour was started by a Legilimens who didn't want people to learn to protect their minds from them. It's actually incredibly easy, though no one bothers to finds out so only healers have the necessary information… and possibly Unspeakables. I can get you a book if you like, once we are done here," she said.

"Thank you," said Hermione, who had gone pale at the thought of Dumbledore using Legilimency on them and discovering what they knew.

"Right. Hermione," the healers knew their names thanks to patient confidentiality, "you just need the block on your magic removed. Harry, you need potions to reverse the malnutrition, and we need to remove the blocks on your magic and the one preventing you from learning Occlumency. That was probably placed because you are natural at it. We will give you some potions to develop your muscles as well, as they are weak from malnutrition. Well, that or we can reverse it here, but it might be painful to shoot up like that and you will be extremely hungry," she said.

"Uh, can you do it now, please?" asked Harr who preferred to be ready to train right away.

"Certainly, Johns, can I get you to retrieve a large meal from the nutrition room? Thanks." she turned back to them. "I'll start with the magic blocks, Hermione you first."

"Urgh, I can't believe how _hungry_ that made me," complained Harry as they left the hospital an hour later- at least a head taller, and quite clumsy thanks to his new height, though thankfully the healers were able to expand the clothing in his wardrobe to suit it.

"Are you really? You did need the food."

"Hey, Hermione, can you feel your magic pulsing stronger than before? As though it's itching to be used?"

"No- you can feel magic?"

"Well, yeah, can't you?" asked Harry nervously.

"No, I can't. You really are the exception. How's life without glasses?"

"Brilliant! Everything's so _clear_ and the colours are amazing. This is going to make Quidditch so much easier," he said happily.

"You mean you couldn't see properly even with them on?"

"Nope. I was blind as a bat without them, but things were still fuzzy with them on and reading gave me a headache because of it," said Harry softly, "the snitch was incredibly difficult to spot, too, as it was just a little blur of gold that could have been anything."

"You're really incredible, Harry, did you know that?" Hermione shook her head at him, "anyway, are we going to Potter Manor now? I'm really curious and I can't wait to see it. What did the parchment say about it?"

"It's really large, first off. There's a library, potions lab, couple of studies, gymnasium, indoor running track and pool, multiple bedrooms, etcetera- it's a Manor, anyway. Outdoor pool, Quidditch pitch, there's a forest as well. Some house elves are still there and the wards are incredible! It's unplottable, so it can't go onto maps, muggle-repelling, the ministry can't detect magic done there, so no chance of being pulled up for underage magic, tracking charms fizzle out when the pass them, though the tracker thinks it fizzled somewhere else, harmful mail is re-directed, anti-apparition wards and only the ring can be used as a portkey, it's impossible to see through the wards even if you are magical, the Dark Mark is burnt if it attempts to cross, only bound elves can apparate in or out and the list kept going one- needless to say, it is one of the most protected areas in Britain," said Harry and Hermione gaped at him.

"There's more, though, if you are inside the anti-apparition wards, you can still apparate as long as you don't cross them, so we can learn!"

"Remind me why I agreed to learn all the illegal things you're planning," she grumbled.

"Because they might just save our life," snapped Harry.

"I know, I don't like it but I know we need it," she said.

"Sorry."

"That's alright, are we going to portkey now, though?" Her answer was a hook behind her naval, a swirl of colour and the feeling of flying through space before her feet landed on solid ground and they stumbled.

"Master Potter!" cried an elf. Harry looked around, shocked.

"Master is back!" cried the same elf. The consequent explanations took a while. By dinner time, they had had the full tour of the Manor and they were impressed.

"We need to work out our schedule, so we need to know what we want to learn," said Harry.

"Magic," said Hermione, as though it was obvious.

"Yes, but _what _magic? How? We can't just say magic! I personally know that I want to learn to fight physically as well," he said.

"I don't," Hermione shuddered, "I don't like physical exercise and even the war is not getting me into it," she said.

"I think your attitude will change soon enough, but for now that's fine. I also want to practice duelling, using charms and transfiguration as well as Defensive magic. We also need to learn Offensive and they won't teach us that. Apparition is a must, animagus training as well. Occlumency, maybe learn to make portkeys; I'd like to review everything we've learnt so far as well. Runes and Arithmancy as well."

"I think we need to learn some new languages so that we can communicate with others as well as ourselves without people understanding," said Hermione, "and we need to study past wars and the strategies that each side employed, what worked and didn't work, etcetera. We need to learn Healing magic as well, as we can't go to Madam Pomfrey every time we injure ourselves."

"Agreed," Harry shuddered, "warding as well."

"We should learn things that are in the syllabus for this year no matter if it will be useful or not in the war as it will give us more time at school next year."

"Huh. So, how about we use the turners to keep going back a day. In every 'day,' we spend a day in the study reviewing previous years and when we're done we can move on from there. Another day can be spent in the practice room, learning apparition and portkeys, plus animagus and other magics that we aren't supposed to be learning," said Harry.

"Another day in the library studying tactics and strategies, past wars and the like, you're sure to have more books in there than just the ones bought today. We can learn Occlumency in there as well, and Legilimency too. Languages in the library to add more interest. A day in the duelling room and potions lab, brewing and practicing defence."

"A day outside flying and learning aerial tactics and fighting. Once we've got our animagus forms, that will be useful as well, and I will do an extra day in the gym learning to fight physically. Duelling and flying will get you a little fitter as well, Hermione, but I need to get even more."

"So that's 5 days for me and 6 for you in each day… for you that's a whole year fitted into one summer!"

"That's pretty good. Only problem is sleeping. Maybe a tent outside, a couple of beds in the study and library and just use different bedrooms for the other days," said Harry.

"I think we could use cushioning charms and sleeping bags in the duelling room and the practice room as well, Harry, leaving you a bedroom on your gymnasium day," said Hermione.

"That works as well, though it won't be comfortable. You know that if we get the portkeys to work from here, you could spend a day at your parent's house, don't you?"

"Brilliant, I like it! That way if Dumbledore notices you're missing, I'm not missing with you! Need to learn Occlumency before that, though," she said, "and there is no way you are going to the Dursleys just to keep them from being suspicious, Harry."

"I wasn't planning on it," he said, "I also think that we will need a different elf working on each 'day' to keep them from overworking themselves."

"Good point."

"Yeah, so 6 elves… How about Trixy, Gilly, Trish, Scrat, Blinky and Lolly?" There were 6 pops as the mentioned elves popped into the room at their names. Together, they explained the plan to the elves that were confused but agreed anyway.

"I think we need to work it so that when we move around the manor we don't walk into ourselves, so we start in the Library."

"Alright… do we sleep in there tonight, or in the study which is before it?"

"In the Library, it makes more sense like that. How about we get into a pattern of waking at 5am as well? It's not that much earlier than I usually do, anyway. We move to the next room at 9pm."

"Sounds good, Harry, but we start tomorrow, so we'll just spend the rest of the evening setting up, shall we?"

"Or the elves could do that," said Harry, who had noticed that they were already doing the set up.

The next morning, the two of them woke at 5 thanks to the alarm Hermione had set. It was still dark, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"We forgot to think about bathrooms," complained Hermione.

"No we didn't, there's one attached to the Library, it's there, Hermione," said Harry. She blushed and walked over to it while Harry summoned a scrap of parchment and a quill.

5-9 Occlumency/Legilimency

9.30-12.30- Tactics/Strategies

1-4- Languages

4-7- Tactics/Strategies

7-9 Occlumency/Legilimency

When Hermione got back, he showed it to her and she agreed, only pointing out that he forgot about dinner. He blushed and said that they could eat while they worked. She agreed and they began pouring over the Occlumency books.

"It says to 'clear your mind,' said Hermione who was reading one of the Potter books, "but that doesn't make any _sense!_" she cried, frustrated.

"Hermione, this book is newer and has a different idea," said Harry cautiously, "there is a spell, if you use it on me it would sent me into my mind, where I would organise it and set up barriers. I think it's barely known as it mentions that you wouldn't see it in any other book and it's a technique for healers only, but it would be really secure depending on how well we do it."

"That sounds good," said Hermione who was getting frustrated at the lack of information. "All these books say is that Occlumency helps guard your mind and you can recall things better if you use it, but it doesn't tell you how to! What's the spell?" Harry chuckled.

"What are you going to do while I'm in my mind, seeing as we can't do it at the same time?"

"Probably read about Legilimency, how long does it take?"

"It says 'no longer than two hours,' but that's not very specific. I think it depends on what's in your mind. Well, there's time for me to do it now and you this afternoon," he said.

"Alright, if you're ready now," she said nervously, "we can do it."

"Let's go!" Hermione said the spell and Harry suddenly found himself in a large space with thoughts and memories floating everywhere with no idea where to start. He began to collect the memories when he remembered that it was _his _mind- meaning he could do anything he wanted! He quickly visualised Potter Library and began to sort all of his memories into books by date and emotion. (Emotion first, date later) meaning the 'Happy' memories were separate from the 'Sad' and 'Frustrated' memories. He placed knowledge separate from the emotions as he was appalled how much his emotions weighed on what he did and didn't learn. That would be a weakness. Once everything was sorted, he imagined 'wards' stopping theft and others from touching the memories. Portkeys and apparition weren't allowed, nor was magic by anyone apart from him. He knew that the 'anti-theft' wards would prevent Obliviate from working. If anyone attempted to breach any of the wards in the Library, they were sent to a secure room which just happened to be the study adjacent to the library, from which they couldn't escape unless he let them out. Harry then walked to the door and put an alarm on it before walking out. Outside, he imagined the grounds at Potter Manor and added some interesting creatures who know that it was their duty to attack trespassers. They would inflict visible injuries on the Legilimens. He then added seven people on brooms equipped with wands ready to attack the same as the creatures. He was interested in aerial fights and he would try it in his mind first. Once again, he added wards so that only he (and the 'people' on brooms) could perform magic and made the Library invisible and added wizard-repelling charms to it, though he keyed himself into them so that he wasn't repelled. Finally, he was confident that no one would get to his memories, so he withdrew.

"Harry, you're back! It's only 7am; we've got 2 more hours of Occlumency. Do you think I can try it out now?"

"Sure," said Harry, who proceeded to place the spell on Hermione. He watched as her eyes glazed over and her face went black before he turned to the book on Legilimency that Hermione had been reading. It was interesting, and Harry was particularly interested in the passive-Legilimency that was mentioned. If he could perfect it, it could be really useful, though he wasn't all that thrilled about the part that mentioned needing direct eye-contact, though he supposed that it was a good thing considering what Dumbledore already did with his skills. Once he finished that book, Harry turned back to the book on Occlumency and was interested in the fact that an organised mind made it easier to remember things and helped with speed-reading. That was when Harry remembered the ward that he had forgotten to put up. Thankfully, it only took Hermione an hour to organise her mind and she put the spell back on him allowing him to re-enter his mind and put up the spells that allowed his mind to automatically sort the memories onto the right shelves so that he didn't have to keep re-entering his mind every night and hope that he hadn't been Obliviated during the day. He then had an idea and added a ward to the 'idea' section of his mind so that no charm, spell or potion could tamper with it. He was now immune to compulsions including the imperius, love potions; even Veritaserum would have no effect other than giving him a glazed look. His ideas would be solely his own. That was when he noticed the spells designed to affect his emotions set by Dumbledore- they had been negated by his ward, but they annoyed him. They had been designed to make his anger and impulsiveness come to the surface, as well as not want to make Ron jealous by learning too much. He shuddered, and left his mind. He just hoped that Dumbledore and Snape hadn't thought to create that ward, and he promptly told Hermione about it.

"That's brilliant!" she said, "I hope I can do it, you have more skill in your mind than I do, but that could be extremely useful especially if it means we can be less than truthful under the influence of Veritaserum. Oh, I hope Dumbledore never had that idea, though he might not have been able to learn this way. Just hope that's true- we got these books thanks to our name, he could have done the same," she said.

"Did you say its breakfast time?"

"Oh, yes, I did."

"Brilliant! Trixy!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Could you please bring us up some breakfast?"

"Of course, Master, what would yous like?"

"Did we give you the diet from St. Mungos?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then please pick something off that," he said. Within minutes they were eating steaming bowls of porridge and fruit.

"Tactics and Strategies," said Hermione thoughtfully, "we'll each take a book and write notes, then compare them half an hour before the end of this session."

"Good idea," said Harry who quickly found a book on an ancient war. He was working on physical wars, like the Grindelwald war, while Hermione was focusing on the more political ones, such as Voldemort's first war. Harry was surprised at how interesting the strategies employed were. At the end of the session they talked.

"Based on what we've read and talked about so far, I think we are looking at a war on both fronts. The DE are going to be violent, as usual, but with Malfoy they're going to be looking at a political and economic war as well," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"So both- all- sides are going to want the co-operation of the goblins. Each side has a name, too. Much as I hate to admit it, 'Harry Potter' is a powerful name, as is 'Dumbledore,' though they're not looking so good at the moment. 'Malfoy' commands a lot of respect as well, and Voldemort is famous too. Right. Currently we can't do too much on the political side of things without a proxy- and that's dangerous, so I say we disassociate your name from the other two sides for a while and let them weaken themselves- same economically, though you maybe should start working on investments in stores that will get a boom when people realise the war is beginning. Now, not many people are worried about protection, for example, but very soon they will be, so we need to buy up shares there which will get us some money. Otherwise the Potter's hold a lot; we can let the other two side's waste resources for a while. We need to learn more about how your family gets its money, anyway. Physically, both Dumbledore and Voldemort have similar strategies. They lie in wait, gathering information and letting people get lulled into a false sense of security. Both sides feel that they need plenty of time to plan each attack perfectly and struggle to react to attacks that they had no prior information about and seem to slip into a little 'panic mode' every time that happens. We've got plenty of time with the turners, I think we need to keep hitting both sides and not give them time to clean up and reposition- though I suggest we wait until we go back to school to get more experience and somehow get rid of the tracking charms on our wands."

"I think I agree with you, Dumbledore and Voldemort have been playing cat and mouse- we'll just bring out the dragon. Dumbledore's the mouse currently, by the way. Not only do we need to get rid of the tracking charms, though, we need to get spare wands. Wouldn't put it past them to check our wands after attacks to make sure it wasn't us, we need to keep our spell-casting safe. Onto economics and politics, when the war starts in earnest people are going to be attempting to get as much news as they can; I'm thinking shares in the Daily Prophet and Wizarding Wireless, etcetera. It also means that we can limit how much they slander my name, and increase the Dumbledore-slander," said Harry.

"That works, we'll need to get into contact with the goblins, though, and buy under several names otherwise I doubt they will be willing to sell it to you," said Hermione, "how about 6 different names- 3 mine, 3 yours. We might have to borrow your money, though."

"How about half the money is mine, the other half Black. When Sirius was imprisoned, the name went to me, so I have full control over Black finances and property. Also, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were both originally Blacks so we can cut a little of their finances there, though we need to make sure they don't realise it was me. Might get you to write the letter to Gringotts in my name as I think you would be better at it than me."

"So, shares in the _Prophet _and _Wizarding Wireless,_ as well as companies that will be getting a boom soon, such as warding companies, and you want controlling shares in both media companies. You also want to take control of the Black fortune and cut off Bellatrix and Narcissa?"

"That sums it up nicely, yes," said Harry to Hermione who had already begun writing. By the end of the session, Hermione was rolling up the letter and attaching it to Hedwig's leg when an elf popped in.

"Master, Tibby can be taking Lady's letter to goblins," said Tibby, bowing.

"Can you do that for us, Tibby? That would be brilliant, much safer than sending Hedwig," said Harry, relieved, and the elf popped away with the letter just as Trixy popped in with their lunch.

"Hermione, there has to be a faster way to learn languages," complained Harry when they sat down for their first language study session. "Can't the elves speak the language of their master no matter what it is?"

"I think they can, Harry, but I'm not sure how they do it- we need to ask Trixy," said Hermione thoughtfully. Trixy popped in at that statement as Harry had asked her to treat Hermione as a mistress.

"Trixy how is it that elves can speak the language of their masters, no matter what it is?" Trixy looked at them for a second before she started to speak.

"There is an elvin spell, Master and Mistress that we can use to learn a language very quickly. The problem is that it teaches us proper speaking and we's having to learn to speak it badly. Masters forbid elves form speaking properly," she said. Harry was appalled.

"Trixy, you and all of the other elves here are most definitely allowed to speak properly!" Trixy beamed.

"Thank you, Master," she said happily.

"Would you be able to teach us the spell, Trixy?"

"I'm sorry, Master, but only elves can perform it. However, I can place it on you if you like."

"Trixy- that would be brilliant! Thank you!"

"You can only do one language a day, which one would you like first?" she asked. They looked at each other for a second before they agreed.

"Latin, please, Trixy." Trixy nodded and sent a silent spell at each of them before popping away leaving the pair of them to get used to speaking in Latin as it felt awkward and strange when they began, but were speaking fluently about anything and everything when they were finished the language session.

The afternoon session of Tactics and Strategies consisted of them discussing the different attacks they could do when they had more information- they were surprised at how limited their information was when they were stuck in Potter Manor, but they were able to create a person who would be attacking each side so they felt as though they had more enemies than they really did. Halfway through, Tibby popped back into the room with a reply.

"Hello, Tibby, we have just told Trixy that all the elves are allowed to speak properly. Did you manage to get a reply, or do they need more time?"

"Thank you, Master; I got a reply from the Goblins. They looked most pleased with your request." Tibby handed the letter to Hermione before popping away as Harry knew that she was better equipped to deal with the mail- she could understand it!

"This is brilliant," said Hermione when she was done, "We have 51% of the shares in both the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Wireless under the name of Harold Jones for the Prophet and Mione Manga for the Wireless. The Prophet was more expensive and came out of the Black fortune which you successfully obtained, though silently so unless the Blacks enter Gringotts they won't find that out- Sirius can't go there personally, so he won't realise. Narcissa and Bellatrix have both had their dowries seized and returned to the Black vaults, and each of them are unable to gain access to the vaults now, as well. Apparently most of the Malfoy fortune came from Narcissa as they are a relatively new family, so they might have some financial difficulties… this is brilliant! They were the main suppliers of Voldemort's wealth in the first war; he's going to have some economic difficulties, though no doubt he'll just find another Death Eater or five to take over Malfoy's job. Both the Prophet and the Wireless have been warned to cut the slander of your name or the person responsible will lose their job… goodness, the goblins work fast! They would make brilliant allies if they were willing," she said the last a little wistfully. "You also have shares in multiple warding companies throughout Britain, though nothing major. They've maintained a massive safety net for you as well. This is going to build our funds up quickly once the war starts, and you've made it difficult for the other sides to get money from shares in those industries… brilliant. The economic war has begun."

"Great, now we just have to start getting Dumbledore to begin wasting money on trivial things."

"We could always employ the Weasley twins to start destroying things at Hogwarts properly… such as vanishing expensive equipment."

"Hermione, I'm shocked! Who would have thought _Hermione Granger _would suggest something like that!"

"Well that's the point, they're less likely to suspect me… though now I think about it, we can't employ the Weasley twins, they don't know Occlumency and we don't know how close they or their family are to Dumbledore, we will have to do that ourselves… the twins will be thought of as suspects, anyway."

"Not if he uses Legilimency on the entire school and they're found innocent."

"If _we _project feelings of innocence as well, he will have to suspect outside involvement. That way Liberum Aiacet draws the most suspicion and we can get away with more."

"I like the name, by the way. Liberum Aiacet. Free from the lies, but changed. He is a lie, it fits."

"Thank you."

"Huh, we'll call him Aiacet in public, _the lies. _Liberum should just be _known, _unless we call him Liberumaiacet."

"We could, it is ridiculously long like the other two sides."

"It doesn't sound right, though… Aiacetliberum?"

"That sounds better, though it is getting a little more ridiculous. We are messing it up a little too much. Vol De Mort means 'Flight from Death," but 'Free from the lies' is 'Liberum a iacet.'"

"Don't get too technical, most people won't work it out other than the fact that it is a ridiculous name- the name of a person that is taking on both Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"True enough- but Aiacetliberum needs a _look._ Both Voldemort and Dumbledore are easily recognisable both by what they wear and their basic looks," said Hermione, "and I think it should be you. You have more magical power, so you're more likely to do well in a fight _and _you're a metamorph… plus the fact that more people are likely to follow you because you're a male fighting men. People are so sexist."

"I see your point about it being easier for me to disguise my looks to create a believable character, but surely if we are going to take the two of them down, we might as well take down some of the ridiculous prejudices and the sexism should go first!"

"Harry, it's not about the sexism- think Amelia Bones, Bellatrix. It's that _you will fight better than I will._ I'm your tactical operator- I think, make the plans, and gather information because that's where my strengths lie. Your strengths are out on the battlefield, fighting and giving people the strength and confidence they need to follow you. Harry, you are a leader, I am a follower- it's just who we are. You have a way about you that inspires people to do what's right- and you don't even realise you're doing it. It's not your name that does it. It's your personality, how you hold yourself, the way you speak. We need someone like that out on the front line, being visible because face it, Harry- more people will follow you than they will me. It has nothing to do with me being female, it just is. Besides, we will have time for the prejudices later, for now we need to get them to work with us. Dumbledore is a pureblood, Voldemort… pretends to be. For now, we need a pureblood person to take up the third side. Do you see where I'm going yet? When people believe in us, when we have enough supporters, we can start tearing down prejudice. Doing that now would weaken our side, not enough people believe and those that do are too scared to announce it outright for those that disagree are too powerful. This is part of the political side of the war, Harry, we need to be clever. Gryffindor behaviour does not work in the political wars!"

"Okay, I get it- leave the Political war to Hermione, I'll fight the physical one and we work on the economic war together. As for the look, I'm sure we can find a good battle robe. I see your point about looking strong, too, and we can't have a 14- almost 15 year old leading a side, so we will have some work to do there but I would rather learn more about my metamorphmagus abilities before I go trying something so major, so we can let it go for now," said Harry, "and I think we should be eating dinner. Back to the economic war seeing as we were on a roll. We've got Dumbledore spending needlessly, though we need to discover where his income comes from before we can do any more damage- he can't get it all from Hogwarts, the tuition fees are too low. What about the other side?"

"We've already destroyed the Malfoy and Lestrange fortunes, but that's not all he has. We can't just go and attack all of the pureblood families, though! Who were the named people in the graveyard, they must all have quite a bit of influence in his inner circle, and we need to destroy the richer ones."

"There was Malfoy, already done, Lestrange, done as well. Crabbe and Goyle. They're both extremely stupid, so money is probably how they got in… Macnair, also stupid, he's the guy that came to execute Buckbeak… Crouch is incredibly loyal so we have to watch out for him, Wormtail, he can't do much seeing as he is apparently dead, there's Snape but he didn't turn up until later… that's all I can think of at the moment, though," said Harry, embarrassed.

"We need to work out how they get their money; although I am suspecting that it might just be inheritance, most families have a business that grants them large incomes. Snape we can get spending unnecessary money, and work on Dumbledore at the same time. That's all I can think of for now, though," said Hermione.

The Occlumency and Legilimency was spent taking turns attempting to break into the other's mind and giving tips depending on who succeeded.

"Harry, I couldn't see where you store your memories, which is good, but it's too obvious. There is a huge patch in the middle of your mind where there is _nothing._ It's obvious that something is there, invisible, so I just walked up to it. Throwing a few things that I picked up off the ground provided a good distraction, too. The Library is still solid, so I felt it, and then I just walked around until I found the door. The wards are brilliant, I couldn't beat them, but it is a little worrying how close a student with four years of magical education could get even if you weren't trying to push me out. Try creating an illusion or something else to hide the Library, and for heaven's sake, _add more creatures! _There's not enough of them! Their other problem is I told them that I meant no harm and they were less vicious. You need them to not listen to what I say," said Hermione after her first attempt at the spell. After Harry made the suggested changes, he returned the favour.

"Hermione, it's organised really well… a little _too _well. You really don't need the signs that actually tell the truth. You could have them _lie,_ that would be much better. Also, the fact that I could do magic is your mind is a little disturbing as people with warding abilities could take them down with ease- thankfully, I have none. You could try riddles or something that you have to get right to be allowed access as riddles take time to solve and its right up your alley- you're brilliant at solving them. It's just too _simple, _and you have the intelligence. Don't add more wards, though, I don't think you can handle the power that would take. Maybe an invisibility cloak? You could shrink it to the size of an ant, or transfigure it into a flower before using an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm. Definitely, though, make sure that only you can use magic in there as that gives you a distinct advantage." At 9pm, they slowly walked down the hall into the practice room and fell asleep, exhausted from a full day of learning. They woke at 5am the next day and flipped the time turners back exactly 24 hours. That done, they decided on the schedule;

5-9 Apparition

9.30-1.30 Portkeys

2-6 Animagus

6-9 Other Magics

And sat down to read about the theory of apparition. By 8am, they had finished reading the theory.

"I think this is like Occlumency- they make out that it's harder than it is just to make less people want to try it… and why does it have to be painful, or uncomfortable? I think that is just the expectation. People have heard that it is uncomfortable, so their magic lets it be. I think if we made it feel comfortable by focusing our magic on that it would work," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"I think that once again, you have a point," said Harry, "apparition is a dangerous skill to have and Dumbledore is in control of the education… you have a book from after Dumbledore, don't you? The one I have is from the Potter Library, it was written before Dumbledore gained control of the education system. It mentions nothing about discomfort, or it being difficult. It warns about splinching, but says that it is only rare and happens when a novice attempts to apparate without being fully focused on making it to the destination _whole._ This method is silent and fast. You focus on a destination and imagine yourself appearing there, fully intact. It also advises new apparators to know how to put a person back together if they splinch, but it is an easy spell."

"This book is nothing like that! It mentions splinching as common, discomfort as high and tells the reader that the must focus on the destination and their determination to get there, but says absolutely nothing about focusing on getting there whole," said Hermione, "seeing as this book's way is apparently loud and uncomfortable, as well as dangerous, let's try your way first. What's the spell?"

"It's here- I'll go first, shall I? Just to the other side of the room." At Hermione's nod, Harry focused on the other side of the room. Once he was sure he had it, thanking Occlumency all the while, he pictured himself appearing there, whole and complete. When he was ready, he turned- and suddenly he was there. There was no uncomfortable sensations, he just was there and then he wasn't. Harry grinned and apparated back to Hermione.

"We will just have to work on building up speed, it took me a while to get focused enough, but it's brilliant! Easy enough, as well," he said, and smiling, Hermione stood up for her attempt. By 9am, they could both apparate to any place in the house in less than 30 seconds of concentration. Gilly brought them their breakfast, and then they began to study portkeys which they discovered was much more difficult than apparition. Unfortunately, they could also see that it was just as important.

"Here, read this; 'The animagus transformation has 3 steps. Trance, Partial and Full. The first step is Trance, where you must meet your inner animal and merge with it. You let the animal approach you and join you, where you become one being. This gives you not only the power to complete the transformation, but also some of the traits and abilities of the animal in your human form. There are no personality changes as the inner animal was already a part of you, but the link had not been formed. Unfortunately, not all people have an inner animal. This is usually because of one of two reason; one, they do not have enough magical power, and two; they already have an animal form- for example, they have lycanthropy….' this is what we need, Harry! We just need to enter the trance… there's a spell for it here!" said Hermione excitedly, "Can I go first this time?"

"Why not, you found it," said Harry, "I'll do the spell to send you into the trance… why is this so easy?"

"The book is outdated again, Harry," said Hermione wearily, "and the spell is 'Animalis Ecstasi' just point the wand, wand movements are not actually necessary for any spells, they just tell us that in first year to get us to focus." Harry nodded, a little frustrated with finding out everything unnecessary that they had been taught but supposed that there was a reason for it, like Hermione's focus theory.

"Animalis Ecstasi," he said and watched as Hermione slumped to the ground. Harry sat back and began reading, not knowing how long she would take. Finally, after what felt like ages but was really only 15 minutes, she sat up.

"That was brilliant," she breathed, "you really have to try that Harry, I'll tell you my form once you're done." Harry nodded and watched as the spell hit him. Darkness engulfed him and he hit the ground.

Harry opened his eyes, confused. He was in a dark room, and had no idea where it was. Slowly, he sat up and remembered what he was doing. The Animagus trance! As soon as he realised that, he spotted an animal in the distance. He squinted, trying to make it out. As it came closer, he began to see it a little better. It was a bird, as it was flying. Large, but not massive. It seemed to be pure gold… Harry was getting confused. As it got closer, Harry began to see the similarities between it and Fawkes… a phoenix! Apart from having no red, they were identical. Harry gasped as it came to land beside him. He stretched out a hand to pat it, and suddenly he felt the phoenix merge with him. He had his form. Harry thought about waking, but something was telling him to stay. That was when he noticed. He had been so focused on the phoenix; he had failed to notice the others. There were two more. Harry was shocked. A pure black horse with green eyes approached him slowly and Harry, in shock, lifted a hand to join as he had with the phoenix. It worked. Then the second animal approached and Harry admired it for a while before finally putting his hand out to join with the large Peregrine Falcon. Once he had joined with all three, he felt himself jerked awake and he sat up slowly, seeing Hermione looking at him nervously.

"I agree, Hermione, that was brilliant… and I will never be normal," he said softly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

"I have three forms," said Harry.

"That's brilliant!" said Hermione, "what are they?"

"Uh, the first one is a gold phoenix, a black Arabian Horse and a Peregrine Falcon," said Harry.

"That's not abnormal, Harry," said Hermione, "you are magically powerful enough to have a magical form, and everyone with a magical form has a non-magical form- I'd say that the Arabian is your non-magical form as the personalities are almost identical. Also, because you are a metamorph, you are naturally inclined towards physical transfiguration, so the Falcon is your metamorph shape. That is a really good thing, and I'm glad you have a land animal, as I do as well- though smaller and more intelligent," she teased.

"What are you?"

"I'm a squirrel- highly intelligent and good at strategy with brilliant memories," she said, "small enough to hide, as well."

"You have way too many facts… and I think a squirrel does suit your personality… always squirrelling away every fact you find," he said, "So, squirrel, what's next?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, another fact that I squirrelled away earlier is that after the trance, we begin partial transformation. We have to focus on changing our arms, legs, hands and feet separately in a similar way to you when you were metamorphing. I suggest you try the Arabian first, Harry," she said. Harry nodded and began to concentrate on the hoofs of the Arabian. One the image was firmly in his mind, he pictured them attached to his arms and focused on the tingling feeling he had felt earlier. He watched in amazement as his hands did as he imagined.

"Hey, Hermione, I've done my hands, look!" he said excitedly.

"Harry, that's amazing! Try your arms and legs at the same time, though otherwise you might overbalance," she warned. Harry nodded and returned his focus to attempting to become an animagus. He was still trying to shift his arms and legs at the same time when an excited squeal broke his concentration and he looked up.

"I did it, Harry," she cried happily and held up her hands. Harry grinned, it looked really strange.

"That's great, Hermione!" By the end of the session, Harry was able to change all but his head which he was nervous about into the Arabian, and Hermione was improving as well.

"Now we study other magics," said Hermione.

"We need to know _what _other magics we're going to study first, though," said Harry.

"Obviously nothing that can be done at Hogwarts, or through that curriculum- like Runes for you, Harry," said Hermione, "healing magic is a must, and so is metamorphmagic, we need to know your limits. Anything else, I can't think of at the moment," she said.

"We'll think of it as we go along," said Harry, "so what's first?"

"Well, I was thinking that learning about a metamorphmagi's limits is really only a one-session thing, but healing magic is several- maybe we should get it over and done with so we can focus more on healing later?"

"Good idea, I'd like to know my limits before we try anything. There's two books, I'll read this one, the other one looks like something I won't be able to handle," said Harry before he picked up the more basic of the two books. The books took them a while to read, but by 8.30pm they were into the discussion.

"So basically what you're saying is that I can't manipulate bone, or anything directly attached to it, such as muscle. Fat can't be manipulated either, but cartilage can. The only thing I can really do is change my outward appearance without interfering with by basic body structure. I can't make myself fatter or thinner, stronger or weaker, taller or shorter, heavier or lighter. I can change certain features more than others, though. Can you explain that again, please?"

"You can manipulate cartilage, Harry. Your hands are made from muscle and bone, so the basic structure has to stay the same. The only things you can do to your hand is change the skin tone, grow your fingernails and change the amount of wrinkles on them. Your nose, for example, is made of cartilage. Because of that, you could- say, give yourself a pig's nose if you really wanted to. You can change its shape dramatically as there is no bone to inhibit you. The same can be said about your ears and lips, there's no bones to stop you," she explained patiently.

"So essentially anything you can't disguise by using a glamour charm can't be done by a metamorph except for the cartilaginous regions of their body… and it's undetectable, unlike a glamour."

"Exactly! So… if you want an intimidating body, you'd best get into that gym session you're planning," she said cheerfully.

"Huh, well there goes my private chat-fest with the portraits in there," he said playfully, "anyway, so Harry-the-weed won't be going anytime soon without work."

"No, he won't. I've always wondered why wizards feel the need to use magic for everything. I don't think I've ever seen a fit wizard, apart from curse-breakers like Bill, and they're no athletes. Even their sports are lazy. Quidditch is no workout!"

"Now that I think about it, Hermione, you're right. There are thin wizards around, but I don't think they get it from exercise. We really do need to learn more about wizarding culture, it's so different from what we've grown up in. I wonder if the portraits will help us."

"They might help you, Harry, but I think, and this is just from observing over the last four years, every magical family is so different that you need more than just the viewpoint from those in the Potter family as everyone has such different views of the world, and magicals seem to stick with their family, cutting themselves off from the others except for very, _very _small groups of family and friends. I've never seen the Weasleys interact with another family, for example, even though their children have so many friends," she said, and Harry realised that she was probably right.

"Don't forget though, Hermione that people marry into the families… but that conversation is for another time, we were studying metamorphmagi…"

"Oh, yes, of course, I forgot," she said looking faintly embarrassed. Harry barely suppressed a smile. If Hermione got passionate about a subject, nothing got in the way of her and a discussion regardless of what they were supposed to be doing.

"Anyway, it's 9pm- probably time to head down to the duelling and potions room," and all of a sudden they were there.

"Apparition sure has it's uses," said Harry mildly, "and I'm glad that it's not as uncomfortable as they say."

"I wonder if we will be able to do this at Hogwarts. Surely the wards must be similar, and the rumour that you _can't _would stop people from trying- especially if it's more comfortable to walk. It would explain how Dumbledore gets everywhere so quickly and the other teachers too…"

"We can test that pretty easily, you know," said Harry, "we set up a disturbance timed to go off after curfew and watch the map to see in the teachers apparate there or if they walk. Just have to be careful to not be spotted as I think the portraits report…"

"That would definitely explain Dumbledore knowing 'everything,' but there's not portraits in the girls bathroom- Myrtle's bathroom, the entrance to the chamber and where we brewed Polyjuice… we found his blind spot!"

"Brilliant… and there's none in the dorms, either. Now, though, we need to sleep."

5-9 Potions Theory

9-1 Potion Brewing

1-5 Duelling Theory

5-9 Duelling Practical

"Great, so… what is potion theory?" The effect of the statement was shocking. Hermione literally stopped in the middle of her thoughts and froze.

"He really… never _taught _us _anything,_ did he? You really _don't know any _Potion theory… well no wonder your potions never turned out right! He should have spent _months _on teaching us this," she said, "Do you think it was on Dumbledore's orders that we learnt nothing, or does he really want to be the only Potions Master alive?"

"If it was on Dumbledore's orders, we have to wonder if he truly means what he says about his view of muggleborns and half-bloods," said Harry, disgusted "and speaking of half-bloods, what am I? Pure-blood or half?"

"Your father's status as a member of an Ancient and Most Noble house wipes out your mother's blood status. She was magical, so you're a pureblood. If he had been part of a younger house, you'd be a half-blood," said Hermione and Harry nodded. He knew of his family's place in the ten Ancient and Most Noble families. He had been amused to find that the Malfoy's didn't make it onto the list.

"So, this potions theory…" and they spent the session reading up on it. When Scat provided them with breakfast at the end of the session, Harry was furious.

"I can't believe that we were allowed to brew without knowing that! That was so dangerous! Every mistake I've made in the past, I've never understood it, but now it makes so much _sense!_ That- that _man!_"

"Harry, I know that you're angry, but we're going to get worse than this when we go back to school. It's only the second day of the holidays! Sort your emotions out behind your shields and try to be silent until you've got a handle on them. You can't let your emotions rule you anymore. Then we can start practicing our brewing, I was thinking we might want some healing potions considering what we're doing this afternoon," she said.

"You're right, thanks, Hermione. She nodded. The brewing session later went better than Harry expected. He knew that he would never have the patience to become a Potions Master, but it was more enjoyable than he expected and the potions they were able to brew would be useful for them. They managed to brew batches of Pepper Up, bruise and burn salve before the end of the session. He knew that even if they had managed a potion to reduce scarring, he wouldn't want it. More scars would hopefully help his look and make it harder to distinguish the lightning bolt if he hadn't thought to move it. Natural scars couldn't be moved, though.

Duelling Theory ended up starting as a revision of every spell they knew that could be used in battle. When they realised how much they were lacking the knowledge, they split the session in half. The first would be spent learning new spells that they could use and the second developing their own tactics based on how much knowledge they had. The way they decided they would do that is take a battle from history and discuss how they would have fought if they had the same resources as the losing side. Hopefully they would begin to pick up a pattern on the things that caused a side to lose tactically and how they could overcome that. They learnt several new spells in the first half and they began working on tactics.

"Right, this side has 50 aurors, equipped with brooms and their wands and they're going up against a group of 20, but they lost."

"Where were they? What were the resources?" Harry sighed.

"It was a purely physical battle, and one-time, too. It was supposed to just be in and out- grab the criminals and go. Their disadvantages began when the fight was started in the criminal's home- base- but they still had a huge number advantage. From what I can see, they were over-confident and they tried the proverbial Gryffindor approach."

"So they were defeated- how?"

"I think there was a spy in the ranks, the criminals got the jump on the aurors and set several traps. Having no idea where they were going, the all gravitated towards the noise and were beaten pretty soundly- 5 escaped," said Harry.

"They're almost amateur mistakes," sniffed Hermione, "I'm losing faith in our Auror force very quickly. Forces should swear an Oath to not betray their team, very specific so that there's no loopholes. That should be the first thing they do when joining a side of the war! The Gryffindor approach is no good when attacking the other's home base, too- they know the area too well and you not at all. They needed to infiltrate first, invisible. If someone has mage-sight, it's possible to incapacitate them silently, though that would indicate that your cover was almost blown and you need to get out of there. Scout around; we need to learn how to create the Marauder's Map. It might be safer to pretend to join outright, though we can't do that with the death eaters. Once you're closer to equal in that regard, you could move in, but knocking down the front door is a bad idea, as is moving towards the sound- or moving in a pack at all in that situation! They could have easily surrounded the aurors moving like that. A buddy who watches your back and they yours instead of everyone watching everyone means your back is safer as the other can pay you more attention especially as you have more experience with your buddy's fighting style and they are trained to work together. That's all I can really think of at the moment. They were definitely too overconfident, an attitude of 'we will have to work to our best to win this,' would be a good idea, but you can't dictate another's attitude besides a good briefing."

"Yeah, you're probably right. The only problem is that hindsight is always 20/20. The aurors would come up with the same plan with this knowledge- so why did they choose to fight like that without the knowledge? How do we know that we won't fall into the same trap as them with the same information? They probably were told that the shock would incapacitate them for a while."

"It was still foolish; shock doesn't stop people for all that long. You learn from your mistakes. They won't make the same mistake twice and we are learning from them as well. Hopefully we won't do that. Besides, we can't have any betrayers yet."

"You're probably right, and that Oath will definitely be used when our side really gets into the physical side of the war."

The last session of the day was Harry's favourite. They began by duelling each other a few times, and when they tired of that, they pulled out the duelling dummies and teamed up- Harry and Hermione versus the two duelling dummies set to the level of Hogwarts graduates.

"It's almost 9, so you will be apparating home and me to the Gym next," said Harry, "and that was a really fun session, though we are really going to be sore tomorrow. The three extra years really do make a difference in skill levels…" Harry winced from a bruise on his arm inflicted by the duelling dummies "we really need to get some better potions to fix injuries, and spells to- if one of those bone-breakers had hit we would've had a problem."

"True, we'll work on that tomorrow," she said. "Time to go now, Harry," and they each apparated away. Harry's day in the Gymnasium was brutal and he was shocked at how out of shape he was and felt determined to fix that. The portraits in the gym were a great help- they were of all of the Potters that had frequented the gym regularly and each were apparently masters at a different form of physical fighting- which was apparently natural to metamorphs as they were more connected to their physical bodies making it easier for them to learn the different skills. He loved it. At 9pm, a weary Harry Potter apparated outside to meet Hermione.

"Harry! You'll never believe what I learnt today!" she cried, "Dumbledore's really getting set up for the physical war!"

"What happened?"

At 9am this morning, I was sitting in my room reading like I always do when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Dumbledore with my parents standing behind him. He told me that it wasn't safe at my parent's house and that I had to go with him. He told me to pack all of my things as quickly as I could and go with him. He had used Legilimency on my parents, Harry, and discovered that we went to Diagon Alley together yesterday but he thinks that you went back to the Dursleys and isn't going to check on you because he doesn't want to _disturb _your holidays. He took me to Sirius' house but I can't tell you the address because it's under a charm called the Fidelius. Same as the one your parents used… and Wormtail betrayed."

"Who's the secret keeper?"

"Dumbledore," she said bitterly, "anyway, the Weasleys were there and we were instructed to not send you letters unless you sent one first- and then we were to not say anything as owl post isn't secure. We were expected to spend the holidays getting the house 'fit for human inhabitation' as it's a mess! The adults have all joined Dumbledore in a secret organisation called the Order of the Phoenix. I got barely any information on it, though. Basically I found out that Dumbledore formed it back in the first war against Voldemort and he's restarting it because of the rebirth. The Order is for overage witches and wizards that have left school and their symbol is the Gryffindor lion- though their name implies a Phoenix, I don't think Dumbledore is light enough to use the symbol. I wonder about Fawkes a lot. Fred and George are inventing products to help them listen in on the meetings, though with Dumbledore I doubt they will get much information through using them. Ron's loyalties are to Dumbledore, by the way."

"I thought they would be," said Harry sadly, "did you work out any names of members?"

"Well, there's Sirius, obviously, and Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie as well, there's metamorph named Tonks…"

"Damn," Harry swore, "that complicates things a lot!"

"Well, yes, it does, Professors McGonagall and Snape are both involved, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg…"

"Really? She was… my neighbour, oh, Dumbledore you are really not doing yourself many favours."

"Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance and Mad-Eye Moody…"

"That's not good."

"There's more, too, but I'm not sure about their names yet. They all seem to know a 'message-spell,' too, though I've never heard of it."

"Well there's a good project. Are they all completely loyal? Oaths or anything? Or is Dumbledore so sure of his act he feels he doesn't need it?"

"I did a subtle Legilimency probe on Charlie; I thought he was my best bet. There was no Oaths I could discover, and though he seemed loyal, I thought I got a glimpse of doubt before I left. That means the members could be swayed and we could get a spy in there, but it would definitely take a while."

"You say McGonagall was in there?"

"Yes, she is."

"Well, she does have trouble believing some of our stories, but if we can get her on our side she would be a fierce fighter. We're her 'lions' and she hates people hurting us. If we showed her some memories we could persuade her… and just have an obliviate ready if she doesn't believe us," said Harry thoughtfully.

"You're right it would take some work to get her to believe us… remember the Philosopher's Stone?" she giggled "but I think it just shows how strong she stands for what she believes in and she would fight identically to her house symbol for us once we got her on our side." Harry shook his head.

"She needs to learn to be a Slytherin if we get her on our side. We need ears in the Order and McGonagall can't go confronting Dumbledore, it would defeat the purpose in more ways than one!"

"You're right again, Harry. Other matters, If and When we get her onto our side, we can't teach her Occlumency."

"What?"

"Not our version, anyway! _Think, _Harry! what would Dumbledore think if all of a sudden his Deputy had perfect mind shields? He's going to suspect something. If he realises that they are the same as what you and I both have, the suspicion is put on us. With mind shields, his trust of us had already decreased a lot. Giving McGonagall the same shields is as obvious as writing a list of our allies and leaving it on his desk. No, you put basic wards up keeping him away from the information about us, but _subtly_ so that he doesn't notice it. We then leave her a book on Occlumency- a new one; and she can learn it that way. Much more believable and those shields are remarkably different. Best to ward her suspicions of him, as well."

"You're right, but it still seems like the wrong thing to do," he complained, "goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

The Outdoor session was different. Harry was adamant that Hermione had to do at least a small amount of physical exercise every 'day,' so they woke and swam for an hour in the lake. Blinky brought them a picnic breakfast and then Harry set to getting Hermione confident on a broom- by spending the next 6 hours in the air with her. By the end of that time, Hermione had progressed from the training broom to the other broom that Harry had bought, and though not all that comfortable, was no longer worried about falling. By that time it was already 12pm and Blinky was out with the lunch. They discussed aerial tactics for an hour, and that was Harry's time to show his tactical brilliance as he was more experienced in the air. They decided to leave animagus training as Hermione was not close enough, so they spent the rest of the day in the air and Harry even spotted a smile on the girls face, but it was gone as soon as he pointed it out.

"The brooms aren't as bad as I thought they were," said Hermione, "though they really could use a cushioning charm on them. That might have had something to do with the length of time we were up there."

"I swear you were enjoying it for a while up there, Hermione," Harry grinned and Hermione sniffed.

"It is a nice way to… sightsee," she said, "and they really are quite safe if you think about the charms that are on there. I've been frightened ever since I saw what Quirrel did, but the books inside say that racing brooms have less resilience to Dark magic and the broom you bought me is not in danger of being affected like that. As you said, it is an effective way to move around undetected and gives us a greater chance in aerial combat if we can practice it." Harry smirked as he apparated into the study. That was a confession of great enjoyment from Hermione.

5-9 Charms

9-1 Transfiguration

1-5 Ancient Runes

5-9 Arithmancy

"I figure that we're doing HOM in the Library and Duelling is practically Defence. We're already studying Potions in the lab and Care of Magical Creatures will end up being covered in other sessions both outside and in the duelling room. Astronomy is useless, as is Divination, Muggle Studies and Herbology, though we will end up doing a little of that Outdoors and in potions. That's all we study," said Harry nervously. Hermione thought over his words and gnawed on her lip before nodding slowly.

"I hope your right, though I can't fault your logic. It feels wrong to skip subjects, but I can see why- we don't have the time to cover everything. We can get a lot done, but a lot isn't everything and your plan is the best I can come up with as well. I just hope that it doesn't backfire on us," she said cautiously.

"Great, let's get started!" And the 'day' that shocked Harry more than any other so far began.

"I didn't realise I had missed so much," he said at the end of the transfiguration session, "in both of those subjects. That theory work is really going to make this a lot easier!"

"Why do you think I did so well all of these years, Harry? I've never had the raw magical power you have, and even with the blocks removed from both of us I don't hold a candle to you. I do well because I really _know _the theory. I pretend that I'm just reciting the textbook to take some of the perceived threat away, but you really need to understand the theory to get anywhere."

"I think I can see that," said Harry, "especially in transfiguration. I can't believe it took me so long to realise what I am!"

"Harry, it was probably mostly hidden under the block."

"That would make sense. It just feels so right; as if I've found a friend that I've always known about, just not been able to remember. Maybe not friend, closer to a limb that's just been reconnected."

"A very disturbing way to put it. Is that really how you think of me? Another limb?" she asked, sounding offended.

"What? NO! Of course not, I didn't mean it like that, believe me Hermione! You're not just another limb to me," he said horrified, until he spotted Hermione trying to stiffly giggles. "You're evil," he huffed, "and now it's time for lunch… thank you, Trish." The last two sessions of the day were eye-opening for both of them. Harry struggled with Arithmancy but took to Ancient Runes like a fish to water. Hermione was shocked by his progress in it, and said so when they were finished for the day.

"That was incredible! You've finished the 3rd year runes curriculum in 4 hours! Of course, each year is harder that the last but the problem is that you were seeing correlations and asking questions that I haven't been taught! In a few days, I won't be able to teach you and you will have to just use the books in the Library… though from what I could gather the other day, your family has had gifted runics in it and you have Mastery-level books to study from… you really do have to get into the Ancient Runes course, you can learn a lot from reading the books, but I don't think that's enough; you need a Professor, and Professor Babbling does have a Mastery in the subject- she would help you out a lot! I think she wold enjoy having you in the class, as well, it's clear that you are a runic."

"What on earth is a Runic?"

"Someone who is naturally gifted at runes. You'll spot them more easily as well, if someone tries to place runes on something and disguise them, you are more likely to see the runes for what they are than, say… me."

"Oh."

"Hmmm… we really do need to work a lot harder on your Arithmancy, though."

"It's _hard, _though. It just doesn't seem to make any sense! I don't get it at all, it's worse than Maths."

"It's brilliant, but never mind. You can't be the best at everything, it just doesn't work like that- although someone needs to explain that to Dumbledore, he would teach every class if he had the time… and could get away with it…"

"Yes, well, that doesn't make for pleasant thoughts, so let's just head to the library, shall we?" They apparated into room in time to see their past selves walk out the door.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that sight," grumbled Harry.

The next day was just as hectic and packed in just as much new knowledge and skills. Trixy was able to give them French and they spent a lot of time practicing both it and Latin. As their Occlumency was good and Legilimency was a waste of time while they were in Potter Manor, they spent the time researching some of the problems they had come up with the day before. For them, it was the message-spells the Order were taught to perform. They managed them and decided that they would be exceptionally useful in battle as Patronus Messages could be used as decoy-messages being rather large and obvious. They guessed that the Order did the same thing, though they weren't sure.

They decided that they didn't need the hours set aside to practice apparition as they already had it down, so they replaced it with learning healing magic as it would be extremely useful. They found that while both of them were very good at it, Hermione was definitely the natural. They managed to create successful portkeys and Harry managed to transform into his falcon, leaving the phoenix the only form he hadn't attempted and Hermione successfully transformed all but her head- a successful partial transformation. They brewed a larger stock of healing potions in the lab and their duelling skills were increased dramatically. Harry spent his day in the gym while Hermione went to take notes on the members of the Order of the Phoenix. They now had a parchment tacked up in the Library.

_Known Members of the Order of the Phoenix_

_Sirius Black-_ Grim Animagus form. Unemployed, on the run from Ministry. Prankster! Very protective of perceived family.

_Dedalus Diggle- _Disguise unknown. Short, excitable and awed by fame. Possible member of Harry's guard when he was younger.

_Elphias Doge-_ No longer on the front line. Attended Hogwarts alongside Albus, frail and weak but can provide intelligence, information gatherer. Skilled with a wand. Exceedingly loyal to Albus, his first ever friend.

_Aberforth Dumbledore-_ Disguise Unknown. No longer on the front line. Collects intelligence, 'background fighter'. Hogs Head Bartender, younger brother of Albus by 3 years. Unsure if rift with brother is real or engineered. Affinity for goats, possible animagus.

_Albus Dumbledore-_ leader of Order. 115 years of age. Able to get away with illegal activity behind 'leader of light' and 'twinkling grandfather' acts. Slogan of 'For the Greater Good,' shared with Grindelwald. Piercing blue eyes, silver hair and beard. Major plans involve Harry's death. Definite Animagus; form unknown, Quote; "Don't need a cloak to become invisible."

_Arabella Figg-_ Squib; blends in perfectly with Muggle world. Income from trade of Cat/Kneasle cross-breeds. Liaison between muggle and magical world for Dumbledore, known member of Harry's guard before Hogwarts.

_Mundungus Fletcher-_ short, squat, unshaven man, bandy legs, long, straggly ginger hair, bloodshot eyes. Criminal dealings earn a living, ears for Dumbledore in Black Market and shadier, Darker areas of magical communities. Extremely loyal to Dumbledore.

_Rubeus Hagrid-_ Half-giant, basic magical skill. Rough, loves dangerous animals, post of gamekeeper at Hogwarts and Professor of CoMC.

_Remus Lupin- _Disguise unknown. thin, prematurely ageing werewolf, can't get a job due to prejudice, sent by Dumbledore to persuade the werewolves to join the 'Light' side of the war.

_Minerva McGonagall- _Cat animagus, tall, severe-looking, black hair, Transfiguration professor, fiercely loyal to students especially Gryffindors.

_Mad-Eye Moody- _personal invisibility cloak. Badly scarred, missing leg, eye and chunk from nose, Notorious for only drinking from personal supply, 'leader' personality. Retired auror, many enemies, famous for skill on battlefield. 

_Sturgis Podmore-_ Borrows invisibility cloak regularly, other disguise unknown. Employee of Ministry of Magic, Department unknown.

_Severus Snape-_ Possible animagus. Doe patronus; sallow skin, greasy black hair, empty black eyes, Potions Master and Professor, Head of Slytherin House.

_Emmeline Vance-_ Disguise unknown, formidable witch with a wand, Unemployed.

_Fleur Delacour-_ Part-veela, silver-blonde hair, pale eyes, good looking, ability to charm men. French, desk job at Gringotts. Loyalty to Bill W and light side, however strength of loyalty to Dumbledore unknown.

_Hestia Jones-_ Disguise unknown. Frequently on missions with Diggle, tall, thin witch, unemployed.

_Kingsley Shacklebolt-_ skilled in Muggle world, disguise well there. Lynx patronus, Calm, unshakeable personality. Senior Auror.

_Nymphadora Tonks-_ Metamorphmagus, wolf patronus form. Auror. Clumsy, unsure if act or not, young and bright. Skilled with wand.

_Arthur Weasley-_ Disguise unknown, tall, thin, receding hairline, obsessed with muggles and their culture. Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in Ministry.

_Bill Weasley-_ Disguise unknown. good looking, tall, flaming red hair in ponytail, fang earring, intelligent. Cursebreaker for ministry, currently based in Egypt.

_Charlie Weasley-_ Disguise unknown. short, stocky, weather-beaten, muscly and extremely freckly, red hair. Dragon Keeper in Romania, in charge of recruitment abroad.

_Molly Weasley-_ plump. Not on the Front lines, formerly Prewett. Fierce, formidable fighter, unemployed; housewife. 'Leader' personality.

Harry was incredibly proud of the list. The outdoor sessions still consisted of mainly flying to get Hermione comfortable on a broom, though they still talked about aerial tactics for over an hour and worked on their fitness. They once again left animagus training as Hermione hadn't managed a full transformation. The study session saw them working through 4th year material in Charms and Transfiguration and having almost completed 4th year work in Runes, though they were still in the middle of 3rd year work for Arithmancy as Harry was holding them back a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Time-Turners **__** Chapter 2**_

The weeks passed, and the pair of them improved steadily in their abilities. Harry was especially pleased with how the exercise was affecting his body. Hermione pointed out that although they had so many hours in each day thanks to the time turners, his body still viewed them as 24 hour days, so he was doing the equivalent of 21hours of exercise in a 24 hour day- it was changing his body, and quickly too. He looked like a well-trained endurance athlete. Hermione was looking different as well, though it was not as obvious; which, they agreed, was a good thing considering she was officially under house-arrest at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Just as Harry apparated outside after his Gym session, he saw Hermione calling out for him, looking frantic.

"Harry, oh-Harry, there you are! I just heard- the Order wasn't going to tell me, but they're planning on 'rescuing' you from the Dursleys in exactly a week. You really need to add that into the schedule… put it in the study session; that day is getting pointless- we can do it at Headquarters. Trish won't be happy, but there's nothing we can do about that. I also think that McGonagall is ready to know the truth; she is acting quite suspicious of Dumbledore; and though we know that man is skilled in memory charms, we can always reverse them and it will show him in a worse light," she said, slowly calming down.

"So I'm going to be held prisoner too… though I don't like that we're missing a day, it would be even worse to add one into our schedules, so we will have to leave it. It's probably a good thing that I'm being taken to Headquarters; it would be bad if I accidentally let slip some other information otherwise. Oh, my fitness level is going to be difficult to explain considering the guard has never seen me outside… the tan, too."

"Just say that you prefer the back door and you had the invisibility cloak. Mad Eye hasn't been on guard duty yet. If they tell you off for hiding from the guard, you can always act annoyed and tell them that you had no idea that you were being watched and that if they were going to guard you, it would be best if you had knowledge of it."

"True, I can do that. It'd be better if I could just morph the tan away, but it's too hard to hold the disguise for that long. So you think McGonagall's ready… that's a good sign. Anyone else or just her?"

"Well, you know that Sirius loves you, but he might still be a little too loyal, however he is beginning to resent the headmaster for keeping him under house-arrest. Couple more weeks and he'll be a great asset. Remus, too, is unhappy with the Headmaster's demands, but he has more loyalty towards him than Sirius because of what that man has done for him- that's how Dumbledore gets his followers; he does a favour for them, and puts them in his debt. If possible, he catches them doing something illegal, too, so he can threaten to inform on them," said Hermione thoughtfully, "apart from that I don't doubt anyone's loyalty- though if given the right information, Charlie might be on our side."

"Brilliant, we will need their help when they're ready."

The next day, Hermione was in a similar panicked state, and to Harry's horror, there was another man with her.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"Oh, Harry, Bill spotted me leaving and caught on to me!"

"Bill! What are you doing?"

"Harry, calm down, you can put your wand away. Hermione's been acting suspiciously towards Dumbledore all holidays and I could tell that she doesn't trust him anymore. I noticed that she kept disappearing into the attic at 9pm and I followed her. When I realised that she had a portkey, I grabbed on in case it was from a Death Eater… where are we and what are you doing? You're supposed to be at your Aunt and Uncle's place!"

"Bill, we will tell you the story and if you don't believe us, we will obliviate and throw you off the property… the wards won't let you go until you listen to us fully, though," warned Harry.

"Okay," Bill sounded curious and slightly worried, though he didn't look as though he believed Harry about the Obliviate.

"You mentioned that Hermione seemed to not trust Dumbledore anymore… well, that's true- and neither do I. We discovered at the end of last year that he wanted to be the 'hero' that saved the wizarding world from the Dark Wizard Voldemort. For a reason that is not yet known, he can't do that but I can. For that reason, he has arranged to have me killed off in the battle and then he will take the credit for defeating Voldemort. We found that he sends me to the Dursleys to keep me downtrodden and mouldable into his perfect little weapon and has passively encouraged their abuse since I was one. He couldn't do it actively because there was a possibility of him getting caught. I'm sorry to say, but he also arranged my meeting with your youngest brother to keep me from learning anything more than the Hogwarts curriculum… which has been changed to stop people from gaining too much power as we have already discovered this holidays. Did you know that apparition isn't supposed to be uncomfortable, or difficult? We can both do it easily and neither of us have splinched yet. He consistently uses Legilimency to check on all of his people and does the same to the students. We are also now suspecting that he created Voldemort because his life was getting boring or some other reason. If he thinks that someone in the Order is doubting him, he confronts them and then Obliviates them," said Harry sadly.

"I've watched him Obliviate Professor McGonagall so many times this holidays it isn't funny," said Hermione, "and he's showing signs of wanting to Obliviate Charlie as well." Bill looked horrified.

"I want to say that you're lying," he said slowly, "but I'm horrified to realise that all of the signs are adding up… and you just unlocked a memory of him Obliviating me a few weeks back. This is horrible! So where are we?"

"Potter Manor," said Harry, "Hermione and I have been staying here for the holidays and training… we have time turners, that's why you see Hermione at Headquarters. So, how do we know that we can trust you?" Bill took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I, William Arthur Weasley, swear on my magic that I will not betray the secrets of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to any being, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry and Hermione echoed and there was a flash of light. Harry took a deep breath.

"Thank you," he said sincerely and Bill inclined his head, "unfortunately, due to his skill in Legilimency, it is still possible for Dumbledore to extract that knowledge from your mind-" Bill gasped- "however, I have a way to prevent that. It means, though, that you would have to trust me," said Harry. Bill looked guarded.

"What would that involve?"

"I would use Legilimency to get inside your head and put wards up around the information," he said matter-of-factly, "I wouldn't look at your memories, and if I see anything you would have permission to Obliviate it from me or do anything else that you wish short of murder as using Legilimency to see another's memories is considered mind-rape."

"And Dumbledore does that regularly," said Bill in disgust, "you are able to construct wards that you believe Dumbledore would be unable to break through?"

"Not if he really wanted to get through- however, if he began to break through them you would get a large enough headache to inform you of the man's presence and you would be able to throw him out- I am also quite discreet and would attempt to place them so that he doesn't notice and I think that I will succeed."

"Harry, I think that I trust you," said Bill slowly before he shut his eyes. Harry took another deep breath and said the spell that would place him inside Bill Weasley's mind.

It was relatively well organised in Bill's mind, and Harry quickly located the memories of his doubts or Dumbledore and everything related to Potter Manor. Harry quickly grouped them together and placed wards and alarms around them to hold people out and alert Bill to anyone's presence. Inside of that he placed wards preventing people from using magic and then placed subtle compulsions and repelling charms to make people try to avoid that area without suspecting anything. A charm to collect all memories relating to suspicions regarding Dumbledore and information about Potter Manor and everything relating to it and send them into the warded area was set up, and memories of himself and Hermione that would make the Headmaster suspect them of being less-than-fond of him were sent there as well. Harry made it self-organising as well, as he wasn't planning on re-doing the mind shields every night. He set a minor obliviate around them so that if Dumbledore managed to break in, he would forget what he saw relating to the warded area and then he left.

"Bill, I'm done- sorry if I gave you a headache- Dumbledore will not be getting into that information, and if he does-" Harry smirked- "his own favourite obliviate will be worked against him without you having to lift your wand."

"Brilliant, Harry! So what have you guys been studying? I might be able to help you with some of it."

"Well, we've been working on studying past wars and the strategies and tactics that were used- especially by Dumbledore and Voldemort, we've learnt several languages as well, occlumency and Legilimency, we learnt apparition and we can both make portkeys, we're illegal animagus, basic healing was learnt, we need to contact a healer to learn any more, we can both put up some basic wards, we've been learning the theory behind duelling and potions and doing them practically as well, I've been working on muggle duelling, we've been doing fitness raining, getting Hermione comfortable on a broom and working on aerial fighting tactics, as well as reviewing transfiguration, charms, runes and Arithmancy- the last one I'm terrible at," said Harry.

"War's not just physical, it's both political and economic, so we've bought shares in warding companies as well as controlling shares of both the Prophet and the Wizarding Wireless as all of them will go up in value dramatically when people realise Voldemort's back. We've also made sure that the Prophet stops linking Harry's name to Dumbledore's and we're trying to keep the slander away from his name so people are less likely to mistrust Harry. Later we're going to attempt to boost his name, but we want to do it slowly so that people trust us. We've also discovered some things about Harry, for example the fact that he's a runic and a metamorph," said Hermione brightly, "we've been gathering information about both the Order and the Death Eaters, though that's proving difficult as we're not allowed near the Order to watch them and it's even harder to spy on the Death Eaters. While we're here, though, the information that we've gathered is helping us to develop a strategy and we've also been looking at wars and attacks from the past, analysing the loser's statistics and resources and the like and working out how we would have co-ordinated that side in their position. It's quite fun, really," said Hermione cheerfully.

"I can't believe how useless you just made the Order look," said Bill distractedly, before turning back to them. "Harry- you're a runic?"

"Yes," said Harry slowly.

"So am I," said Bill, "I've never met another one, but I can help you with your runes if you like, and show you some things that only runics can do- sorry, Hermione. You're a metamorph as well, that would make you a dab hand at transfiguration," he said. Hermione added her comments.

"We've discovered that as long as he has the right motivation, Harry is definitely the best at magic, though I'm a natural at healing magic- unlike him. But besides that, anything practical in terms of magic, Harry will do better than me. I'm the strategist, the one that can collect and organise information and look at things logically- so can Harry, but not as well. He's also terrible at Arithmancy, which is my best subject," said Hermione.

"You sound as though you work well together… you mentioned being illegal animagi?" To answer his question, an Arabian horse and a squirrel replaced the two teenagers.

"Huh. Well that answers my question," he said weakly, "would you like my help? I can see that you are both good at learning on your own, but there's only so much you can do without a teacher. As I said, I'm a runic like you, Harry; for a job I dismantle wards so I have an idea on how to set them up to make them more difficult to pull down and am the best in my family at duelling… though I'm not trying to brag. I'm terrible on a broom, but just yesterday Charlie and I were talking about Dumbledore, and doubting him- he would be a brilliant help with aerial tactics."

"Charlie was on our list of people to contact, actually, along with Sirius, Remus and McGonagall, although we were going to wait until their doubt was obvious before talking to them. If Dumbledore obliviated them beforehand, that would be annoying but would show them what he is," said Harry, "and I think we will accept your help if you want to give it, though we don't have a spare time-turner you would have to borrow one of ours or find another one…"

"Not a problem, Dumbledore has a time-turner,"

"Knew it," Harry mumbled and Bill continued on.

"…which I have been alone with _several _times. There are wards surrounding it, but they are basic and I could easily transfer them to a time-turner that for some strange reason doesn't actually turn time… it wouldn't look like a copy; I can make it look as though the turner has somehow become faulty," said Bill.

"Brilliant; that takes care of that problem, if you can get rid of the time-turner," said Harry, relieved.

"Harry, before you get carried away with thinking you've fixed the problem, if the time-turner is in such an obvious position, Dumbledore is either over-confident, has a spare or it's a fake. If he's over-confident, it's because he either doesn't think his people will steal it or he knows he can easily get a replacement from the Ministry."

"You're right, Hermione," said Bill, "We need to get that one from Dumbledore and either destroy or take the ministry's supply of them. The knowledge of how to make them needs to go as well."

"According to the books they're now impossible to make, but I can see how they might have put that information out on purpose," said Hermione thoughtfully, "how do we get the time-turners? And when?"

"I was thinking that now was as good a time as any," said Bill. "There's an Unspeakable about Harry's height and build, Harry can disguise as him. Your father was an Unspeakable so you should have the robes in here somewhere, Harry. You also have an invisibility cloak. I think that you take me to the Ministry as a visitor, then when we get up to the floor of the Department of Mysteries we get under the cloak. I can get us into the time room, I know where it is and we can collect them, I'm sure that there's wards around them but that is the other reason why I am there. Also, the Order is currently guarding a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries regarding both you and Voldemort. Only the one it was made about can pick it up, so the Order just guards it hoping that Voldemort doesn't swing by. You could pick it up while we're there, if you like. Once we have the turners, we leave, you come back here and I turn back to collect the time turner while the Order members are in a meeting and then I will meet you here tomorrow morning," he said.

"There's a lot of things that could go wrong in that plan," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Huh, that's why I now tell you this- all apparition wards work the same as the one on Potter Manor- it's just not a well-known fact as people would go crazy with the information," said Bill with a gleam in his eye.

"Now you tell me," groaned Hermione, "that would have made my life so much easier at Headquarters. Who knows this?"

"Not many people. Mostly just runics and a few warders that are clever enough to work it out. I don't think that even Dumbledore knows as the rumour was made long before he was born. Probably less than 50 people in the magical world and everyone that knows also knows that they need to be discreet about it," said Bill.

"So it's a fairly good escape route- apparate invisibly to the entrance if stuck in a corner."

"That's pretty much it," said Bill "shall we go?"

"Hang on- I'll just key you into the wards and get you a portkey, said Harry. "Portus!" the ring that Hermione had passed him turned blue for a second before going back to normal.

"I don't like activation wards," explained Harry, "so to get it to work you have to think about appearing here. It's safer than an activation phrase as people don't realise that you're using a portkey."

"Unless they track the portkeys signature," said Bill blandly.

"Whoever said that I make traceable portkeys?" asked Harry, sounding mildly offended. "There's a lot of things that people have forgotten how to do since Dumbledore because in charge of education."

"Brilliant," said Bill, "I think I'm going to like working with the pair or you."

"At least you said with and not anything implying that we would listen to you as a leader," said Hermione, "knowing Harry, if you had done that, you would find yourself flat on your back in the middle of London with no way of getting back here. Because of the wards in your mind, you can't be obliviated, so Harry wouldn't try."

"HEY! Anyway, Bill, are we going? Hermione, you might as well sleep because the alarm is still going off at 5am no matter what time I get back!"

"Fine, fine, I wouldn't be a help at the Ministry, anyway, too much information," she grumbled, "goodnight, Harry, Bill." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Within minutes, they were standing in the oversized wardrobe of the master bedroom.

"I don't know what Unspeakable robes look like, so that's up to you, Bill," said Harry.

"Found them," he said after a few minutes, "and these shoes go with. The hood should obscure your face, as well, but the general features are visible. You can put these on now," said Bill hurriedly.

"Right, he has blonde hair… blue eyes and is a lot paler than you… yep. He's older, too, like my father's age, so he has a few more wrinkles than you on his hands and around his eyes… like that, yeah. Er… wear that wand holster, let's go!" Harry apparated them to the edge of the wards.

"I need to learn to apparate like you, Harry," groaned Bill, "you're not going to like this next trip," he said as they crossed the wards and Bill apparated them to the Ministry entrance.

"You're right," said Harry wearily, "that was slightly more unpleasant than my way."

"Try not to use magic," said Bill quietly, "remember that the Ministry tracks your wand. Animagus transformation and apparition is okay as it's wandless, but as there's not that many animals in the Ministry, it's a little suspicious." Harry nodded and followed Bill into the Ministry. They stopped at the watch-wizard's desk and Bill presented his wand for registration. Harry had been told to act aloof as that was how the Unspeakables behaved, and they rarely spoke as well, making Harry's job easier.

"Right," Bill whispered, "follow me." Harry nodded discreetly and followed him through the large, empty building that was the Ministry of Magic. After almost 15 minutes, Harry heard Bill's voice again.

"This is the door to the time-room. Just wait a few moments, it's warded quite heavily. Harry watched as Bill manipulated the wards to let them through- it was apparently too noticeable to bring them down, but he could modify them so that the wards recognised them. They would, of course, have to fix that before they left. It took him just over a minute, and soon they were through. Harry spotted the tank full of time-turners almost immediately, but he remembered Bill's warning about the wards and stood back to let him work. It took a little longer, but soon Bill was sifting through and picking them up one by one.

"They all have tracking spells attached," he explained softly, "I'm transferring them all onto the tank so that the Unspeakables take longer to notice the absence and they can't find them when they do." While he was doing that, Harry searched for instructions on how to make them; though he made sure not to touch anything.

"Bill," he called suddenly, "when you're done, I've found the instructions on how to make them!"

"Hold on, Harry, I've just got one more and then I can come," he said, his voice strained. Harry could tell that he was stressed out as they were in a dangerous situation to be caught in.

"There! Okay, where are these instructions?"

"Here," said Harry and Bill came walking towards him as quickly as he could.

"Okay, you take the turners and put them in the pockets of your robe, I'll look at this," he said, and Harry began to pocket all of the time-turners. Harry watched the man begin working again, and realised that no matter how good he thought he was currently; he definitely had a long way to go before he could start making attacks like this one.

"I've got it, Harry; it's safe and free of tracking charms. I've got an empty book transfigured to take its place, as well. We can leave the time room now; we'll take the back entrance to the Hall of Prophecy so that we don't have to pass the Order guard. Now I think about it, they're a ridiculous guard." Harry nodded and walked towards the door that Bill had motioned towards. As he opened it, he was overwhelmed by the amount of glass orbs filling the room from floor to ceiling with hundreds of rows.

"Harry, come with me, Dumbledore told us where your prophecy was so that we could smash it if we saw Voldemort anywhere near here," he said in a harsh whisper. Harry could almost feel the nerves and anticipation rolling off him. Apparently Bill Weasley lived for adventure and stressful situations.

"Row 97, Harry, come on!" Harry picked up his pace and began looking for the row number Bill had specified. He found it.

"It's down the other end, Harry," and he kept walking.

"About here, Harry… yes, there!" Bill stopped and pointed and Harry nodded.

"There's no wards around it, you just have to pick it up and let me duplicate it," he explained. Harry nodded and stepped forward to retrieve it. When his hands connected with it, he felt as sudden warmth as though the prophecy was welcoming him, but it was gone as soon as it came. He turned around and held it out for Bill to duplicate. A second, identical glass sphere was held out to him and he placed the second one on the shelf, slipping the first into his pocket.

"Let's get out of here," said Bill.

"Bill, how does the Ministry track underage magic?"

"They have sensors for each Underage wizard's wand, and another focused on the area where Underage people live if there are too many muggles around." Harry nodded.

"Any chance that I can go and destroy my sensor? Hermione's as well? It's not a brilliant thing if the Ministry can detect my magic outside of Potter Manor… though my wandless magic is coming along quite well," he admitted.

"Yes, we can do that, but we'll have to be careful… how well is quite well in terms of wandless magic?"

"4th year curriculum and below I can do without a wand, so pretty much everything that I'm supposed to know, and I'm halfway through 5th year stuff now with it."

"How drained do you feel after using it? Particularly with the more advanced spells?" asked Bill, sounding curious.

"Drained? Not at all. Hermione needs a rest after anything more major that a Wingardium Leviosa, though," Harry admitted.

"You're incredible," said Bill before shaking his head. "Anyway, we'd best get to the Dept. of Underage Magic now." Harry nodded and let the older wizard guide him through the halls of the building again. The Department was bland but orderly, and Harry was sure he had found a place that he _didn't _want to work in.

"This is it," said Bill, "the sensors are over there. This Department also holds the records of every magical person that has lived in Britain in the last 500 years, so if you wanted to clear your record…"

"Brilliant," Harry grinned, "Now, do I destroy it, or take it and duplicate it?"

"Well, they can't detect anything from within Hogwarts, so I'd say just duplicate yours and Hermione's and take the originals." Harry nodded and scanned the shelves looking for 'G'. He found it, and finally spotted a small device with a label below it saying 'Granger, Hermione.' He held it out for Bill to duplicate before slipping the original into his pocket. He did the same with the sensor labelled 'Potter, Harry.' He looked up at Bill before walking over to the cabinets the man had mentioned. Bill had already taken down the wards, so Harry went to the shelf labelled 'P,' and began to browse it. Finally, he found the box labelled 'Potter.'

"Bill," he asked, "If I was to duplicate this box, would the files come with it?"

"Yes, why?" Bill sounded genuinely surprised.

"I don't actually know anything about my family apart from my parent's basic looks," he explained, "and these files will help me learn a bit more. I think they say more than how much Underage magic they perform, so…"

"Yes, they do contain more than that," he said with a little bit of humour in his voice, "go on, then."

Harry grinned and duplicated the box, thanking Bill for letting him take the sensor and shrunk the new box before sliding it into his already bulging pockets. He then opened the original and quickly found his file.

It mentioned his name, birthdate, place of occupation (blank) place of schooling, years completed of formal magical education, his guardians, place of residence, his parents and their birthdates, godparents, and many other things besides, including his criminal record of underage magic. Harry looked up at Bill.

"They contain more than that, you master of understatement," he said, "how do I clear my record?"

"Just draw a line through each 'criminal' activity. I've got a quill here, they won't notice a thing." Harry nodded again and took the quill off Bill. He drew a line through 'hover charm,' 'inflation charm,' and 'Lumos charm,' before he put the file back in the drawer.

"You really do know how to make an evening interesting you know that, don't you Bill? Let's go, we're pushing our luck as it is." To Harry's credit, they heard footsteps moving towards the room at the end of this statement and the pair of them looked at each other. Harry got the message and grabbed hold of Bill's sleeve before apparating them both to the entrance- Bill would've made too much noise and drawn attention to them.

"Thanks, Harry, time to go," he said quickly, still looking around as though he thought they had been followed. Harry just nodded and said nothing. When they left the building, Bill turned to him.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning; hopefully I will have Dumbledore's time-turner with me. I'll tell you what happens, anyway." Harry nodded.

"See you in the morning, Bill," he said and activated the portkey to take him back to Potter Manor. The next 'day,' Bill arrived again with a smile on his face.

"Harry, Hermione, I've got it! Dumbledore's furious, he can't work out how it disappeared. He has this idea that it couldn't have been any of the Order members, as there was a meeting when it disappeared-" Harry and Hermione snorted- "… so, of course, he questioned everyone that wasn't in the meeting and they're all innocent… thankfully none of them noticed my disillusionment charm… he then questioned all of the Order members and I begged off, innocent. He never thought to look in people's pockets… I felt him enter my mind, but I didn't get a headache and he thinks I'm innocent, so Harry, your wards work!" Harry smiled. "He's now panicking, trying to work out who on earth could have possibly stolen his precious time-turner, though he seems fairly willing to tell us that the ministry would lend him another one-" Harry smirked- "and he's just anxious to make sure that a Death Eater didn't get their hands on it. Personally, I'm not sure if that means he really doesn't have a spare, or if it's just an act and we may never find out," he finished ruefully.

"That's a good start," said Harry, "we read over the instructions for making time-turners, and for some obscure reason, they actually decided to provide true information to the public- they really can't make new time-turners. Once the ones in circulation break, there will be no more time travel possible as for some even weirder reason, other governments trusted their turners to the British Department of Mysteries- we just took the world's only supply of them." Bill grinned.

"Well, they're a dangerous thing to have around if they're so easy to steal," he said, "and I think we might get a rant about guarding properly next meeting as some unknown 'Dark Wizard' managed to break in and steal all of the time turners… he will just overlook the fact that no one was guarding at that time- _on his orders-_ because they were all at a meeting. Who stole them, by the way?" Harry grinned.

"Some mysterious _Light _wizard going by the even more mysterious- and weird- name of _Aiacetliberum._"

"You're right, that is a weird name… you two know Latin?" The grin was the only answer he needed.

"Did you manage to make contact with anyone on our target list?"

"No, Charlie was missing for the meeting- Dragon emergency or something like that and the others couldn't get away from the others in the meeting," said Bill sadly.

"Doesn't matter- anyway, now's the outdoor session and we're running late as it is… we're spending an hour in the lake, non-stop swimming now!" said Harry cheerfully and both he and Hermione switched their clothing for bathing suits and took off at a run towards the lake, missing Bill's look of horror. An hour later, 3 dripping wet magical people dragged themselves to the shore of the lake.

"D-d-d-did I m-m-ment-t-tion th-th-that I r-r-reall-ll-ll-y d-d-don-n-n't lik-k-ke s-s-swim-m-m-ming?"

"What was that, Bill?" asked Harry who looked the least tired of the three by a long way.

"Did- did I mention that I really don't like swimming?" he repeated after Harry hit him with a wandless drying and warming spell.

"You don't like swimming? No, I don't think that was mentioned- was it, Hermione?"

"I didn't hear it," she said casually, and Bill rolled his eyes.

"You two are ridiculous. So, what's next?"

"Breakfast!" said Harry cheerfully, "Blinky!"

"Yes, Master Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Can you please get breakfast for three people? Thanks." Blinky nodded and popped away.

"He- Blinky, you called him- why- he spoke proper English!" said Bill, astonished. Harry nodded.

"Trixy said that all elves can speak proper English but have been forbidden from using it as it shows that they are intelligent beings," said Hermione sadly, "Harry was horrified, and so he made sure that all of the elves knew that they could speak proper English without being punished. They were very grateful for it, which is really sad. They shouldn't _have _to be grateful for permission to speak properly!" Bill looked almost as outraged as Hermione. Thankfully, Blinky was back with breakfast, so they stopped the house-elf tirade to dig into the porridge and fruit salad.

"We have different meals for breakfast than most wizards because it was discovered by the healers at St. Mungos how malnourished I was, and that I was lacking in several really important vitamins and minerals- to make a long story short, they gave me a diet that I have to follow, and Hermione's joining me as it won't affect her negatively," explained Harry when he saw Bill eyeing it with a strange expression. It cleared at that, and the man nodded before digging into it with almost as much gusto as Ron- though he looked much more dignified. The breakfast went a lot faster than usual.

"What happens next?" asked Bill when they were finished.

"Well," said Harry, "this used to be 'get-Hermione-comfortable-on-a-broom-time,' but she is comfortable now, so instead we do 'let's-practice-our-aerial-duels-now,' time. Do you think you can join in, or are you one of those people that feel safer on the ground?" Bill gulped.

"Why do you practice aerial combat?" he asked.

"Because the Death Eaters are exceptionally skilled at it," explained Hermione, "I used to hate flying, but Harry knocked that out of me pretty quickly. We also found statistics of the battles Death Eaters have won when both parties were on a broom…" she trailed off.

"What was it?"

"100% victory to the Death Eaters. The Light have not won a battle in aerial combat yet," said Harry bluntly and Bill gulped again.

"I'm in. Have you got a spare broom?"

"I was using a comfortable long-distance broom, but you can use that, I'll use the Firebolt," said Harry.

"The Firebolt? Isn't that cheating?"

"The Death Eaters aren't going to fight fair," said Harry at the same time as Hermione saying;

"The racing brooms are more susceptible to jinxes and curses than the ones we'll be on." Bill nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

"Two on one, or each for their own?"

"Two on one, Firebolt against travel booms," said Hermione, "we need practice with odds like that, and Bill's never tried this before. Plus, you're a much better flyer than us, and I don't feel like having both of you shooting at me just yet."

"You'll need to get comfortable with it soon," warned Harry, "but I see your point; we can do it this way for now," and the war began. Hours later, Bill and Hermione conceded defeat and they drifted towards the ground.

"Bill, you've really got some good spells, and you've got wicked aim, but you're too focused on the broom," commented Harry, "you just need practice until you feel comfortable enough in the air that it feels like another part of you and you will be incredible in aerial combat. Hermione, same thing- you're still too focused on the broom. You also need to start anticipating where your opponent _will_ be, rather than where they _are_ when you send the spells. Apart from that, you two worked really well together… yes, I did see the message spells, I'm not blind."

"You saw them? I was trying to be discreet!"

"Bill, you're a Gryffindor through-and-through, your _'discreet'_ is not that much to brag about… and the fact that I was almost put in Slytherin and I spot little things like that. Remember, though, most of the Death Eaters were in Slytherin and they spend their life learning to be stealthy, discreet- to notice little details and to do things without being noticed. You will have to work really hard to beat them at their own game," said Harry. Bill nodded sheepishly.

"I did underestimate you- Ron and Ginny pretty much call you the 'epitome of Gryffindor-' though, not with those words as I doubt that Ron's ever heard them." Harry nodded.

"I thought you did, so I made sure that my moves were a little more predictable to begin with to keep that façade up- Hermione noticed, I'm sure, but quite obviously didn't think to mention it. That's how I beat you- I just stopped the obviousness!"

"Annoyingly makes perfect sense," grumbled Bill. "What's next?"

"Depends on whether or not you have an animagus form… and if you want to eat lunch," said Harry lightly. Bill nodded.

"Lunch sounds good… I'm also an illegal animagus, a Sumatran Tiger," he said.

"Brilliant! Blinky! You're a land creature, too, that's good, and we'll have a run around in our forms after lunch. When'd you become an animagus?"

"Sirius suggested it first meeting… as far as I know, I'm the only one that took him up on it- successfully- Diggle and Dung wanted to, but neither of them had a form. The others were discouraged pretty quickly after that, though that might be because they wanted to try it away from everyone else to spare themselves the embarrassment if they didn't have forms." Harry nodded.

"Thanks, Blinky," he said as the elf brought them lunch, "That does make sense… I'd prefer to do it alone. If anyone mentions getting a form, can you tell us what it is?"

"Of course, I suppose you have a list of the main things you know about every member, don't you…"

"Well…" said Hermione.

"Forget it, the pair of you think of everything! Can I see the list when you have time?" Harry nodded.

"It's pinned up in the library, you can see it later," he said.

"The 'main things' does mean a few rolls of parchment on each person, doesn't it," said Bill heavily and sighed when the two younger people nodded. "It's frustrating that to teenagers managed to get all of that information."

"Yep," said Harry, "and we weren't even trying all that hard. Don't really want to be noticed collecting all of that information." Bill nodded.

"That makes sense," he said, "and I'm starting to realise how much the Order underestimates everyone… and everything!"

"They do tend to underestimate people a lot of the time," said Hermione, "especially us as we are innocent teenagers… or Gryffindor's… or for whatever reason it is, they all seem to believe that we will jealously guard everything we learn from then and won't use it against them at all, but we can't let that underestimation encourage us to let our guard down. Whatever else I think of Dumbledore, I know that he is an intelligent man and the way they are behaving now could be the exact opposite- overestimating everyone and the things we are being shown could just be a front." Bill nodded slowly.

"That is possible," he said slowly, "and for some pieces of information it is more than likely that the man is trying to lead you off track. However, for the most part I believe that it is just general underestimation on behalf of everyone in the Order. I know that I didn't think you capable of all of this, Hermione!" Harry nodded decisively.

"I think the rest of the Order will think the same as you, Bill," he said, "though that might change a little when we get back to Hogwarts this year.

"True," said Bill, "suddenly really powerful, smart with incredible study habits and having no time for Ron… I'm assuming that your broom-handling skills have improved, Harry. Then your improved friendship with Hermione- and Hermione's increased magical skill, more relaxed habits and incredible improvement on a broom… both of you are really fit now and Harry, your aura now is frightening!"

"My aura?" asked Harry, curious.

"Some of the more powerful wizards and witches in the world… you can feel their power… it's tangible… when their emotions are running high. You've been controlling yourself quite well recently, though, so I only got a small glimpse of it earlier." Harry nodded.

"Blinky," he called and got lunch cleared away before he continued; "I think it's time for animagus training."

"So what does this involve, exactly," asked Bill warily, "as so far your 'training' has felt more like a torture session than anything." Harry and Hermione suddenly had identical grins on their faces.

"It's one of our favourite sessions," said Harry.

"We go into the forest-"

"and test our-"

"forms in different things-"

"like speed-"

"agility-"

"and play interesting games-"

"like hide-and-seek-"

"tag-"

"and hunt the rabbit that we've just smelt," finished Hermione. Bill nodded, looking slightly unsure.

"Why?"

"Well," said Harry, "we would much rather learn these things and where our limits are now, while there are no real threats than when we are trying to escape from hostile Death Eaters- or more likely, in my case at least, Voldemort." Bill gulped at the name, but his reaction was relatively tame compared to others. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"That- that makes sense," he said lamely, "I don't know why we never thought of that before." Hermione gave a weak smile.

"We know that you didn't," she said, "and that's partly why we did."

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

"We sat down within the first week and pretty much just tried to work out what the Order and the Death Eaters _don't _do. That's when we thought of this properly. We were planning on running around in our forms before, but it was more planned for relaxation and getting used to them."

"Now, though, you want to be familiar with them as it will give you a distinct advantage," said Bill nodding, "I really can't believe that you two are Ron's age!"

"No, he definitely wouldn't be thinking of things like this," said Hermione sounding slightly annoyed, before she was replaced with a small, fluffy brown squirrel. Harry was not sure he was ready to tell Bill about his other forms, so he was quickly replaced by an Arabian horse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three; **__** Chapter 3**_

"Wow," a bruised and battered Harry collapsed against the wall, "and I thought I was good-" he groaned, "I supposed I needed that, thanks Bill."

"No problem," Bill smirked, "always happy to beat you in a duel… want to go again?" Harry; immensely tired and bleeding from multiple wounds, looked up at the older man and shook his head vigorously, before stopping abruptly when it hurt.

"No thanks, I'll wait until tomorrow," he said, his throat sounding rough and raw.

"Well, I'm glad you beat him, Bill, he was getting too overconfident in his duelling abilities… he needed to be taken down a peg or two," came Hermione's voice from the corner of the duelling room. Bill whistled through his teeth.

"Well, then Hermione, this probably won't help you. The power behind each spell is incredible and I was struggling to hold a shield up for each of his spells, he could have easily overpowered me. You need to learn more spells, though, and your speed could use a lot of work. Then, you need to start learning to link your spells." Seeing that Harry was too exhausted to ask the questions, Hermione stepped in.

"What do you mean by linking the spells? And how do we increase our casting speed? Obviously, we know how to learn new spells." Bill frowned for a second.

"You know how to learn spells out of books- don't get me wrong, that's a good skill to have, but a teacher is better- I can help you there now, though. Pretty much the only way you can increase your casting speed is to practice. We'll work on that in a minute. Now, linking your spells is difficult to do as it means you will need to think quite a few spells ahead. Some spells finish in a way that makes it easy to flow into a new one. Sometimes it's the ending of the spell, sometimes it's the wand movements but if the spells flow from one to the other, you can hit them off much closer together and make them more difficult to deal with," Bill finished.

"That's what you were doing," said Hermione, frowning, "I wondered. But," she said slowly, "we found out this holidays that wand movements are unnecessary."

"Really?" Bill was intrigued.

"Yeah," said Harry, "the wand movements are taught because they help you to focus… and they also help to guide your magic into the wand, so if you have really low magic levels, the wand movements can make the spells easier to learn. They're unnecessary, though, and they actually make it slower to cast."

"Wow," said Bill, "that's pretty valuable information…" he trailed off, thinking. "That means," he finally continued, sounding thoughtful, "that in theory, you could use any movements… so a quick jab could be used for the 'wingardium leviosa,' for example. Or you could use different movements that suit the spell more… or confuse and opponent by doing the wand movement for one spell and actually using another." Harry and Hermione both looked at each other.

"We never thought of that," said Hermione, "but that's a really good idea." Bill smiled slightly before turning back to them.

"Now, Harry- if you're recovered, we can work on your casting speed. And yours, Hermione." Harry nodded and got slowly to his feet, sending a quick spell into the potions lab to summon a PepperUp potion that he drank quickly.

"I'm fine," said Harry, "let's do this!" Bill nodded his approval.

"The quickest way to do this… what's the slowest spell that the two of you know?" Hermione gulped.

"Impedimunus," she said softly, making sure her wand was nowhere near her. Bill whistled through his teeth again.

"Dangerous," he said softly, "and I'm definitely surprised the two of you know it… I only do because some Ancient Egyptian wizard decided to weave it into the wards surrounding his tomb… we didn't know what it was and one guy walked into it." All three winced at the thought, and Bill continued, "We just watched as all of his organs shut down slowly… that was not a pleasant way to die, that's for sure… I'll never forget his screams." He sighed, before bringing himself back to the present, "anyway, just don't direct it at me. Use the target over there, and shoot the spells at the target for as long as you can. Each time you try, the spell should move a little faster; though you need to try and put a little bit of extra magic into it for your first few tries. Harry, you go first." Harry nodded and pulled his wand out, looking determined.

"Impedimunus," he said, his voice set and the spell started to move towards the target. Harry gritted his teeth as the spell moved more slowly than any other spell he had ever seen- even though that was the point, even a cripple would have time to get out of its path at close-range! It was infuriating. He shot another one at the target before the first one made contact, and to his relief it moved a little faster than the one before- still frustratingly slow, but the fact that there was an improvement was heartening as it meant it was possible.

"Impedimunus! Impedimunus! Impedimunus!" The spells became regular and the speed increased little by little with every incantation. An hour later, a magically exhausted but determined Harry was sending the spells at the target with the speed of a stupefy- one of the faster spells invented, and Bill was impressed with his work.

"Well done, Harry," said Bill happily when the spell looked little more than a blur, "that is really impressive! It will have affected the rest of your spells as well, they should all move a lot faster as they are relative to the Impedimunus."

"Do you mean to say," said Hermione keenly, "that no matter how much work you put into this spell, it will always be slow in comparison to your other spells?"

"Yes," said Bill proudly, "I do. And Harry's got it going bloody fast!"

"I'm glad you think so," Harry panted, "as I can't go any longer!"

"Stop, Harry, you really are finished here. I never expected you to get it anywhere near that speed. Give poor Hermione a chance!" he teased. Harry nodded tiredly, and collapsed back against the wall before partially closing his eyes, and letting Hermione take his place in front of the battered target.

The girl started off, and her spells were going just as frustratingly slow as Harry's had been. Soon, however, her speed was picking up but the fatigue was obvious.

"Hermione, stop," said Bill after three quarters of an hour, "stop. You're just exhausting yourself now and not getting anywhere. That's still incredibly fast and you can work on it again late. This isn't the only chance you're going to get to work on your casting speed, Merlin girl!" Hermione blushed.

"You're right, I forgot that. I just wanted to get to the same speed as Harry." Bill shook his head.

"Don't exhaust yourself," he said, "Harry has more power so he can work for longer. He'll probably always be able to cast faster than you, but you're still going to be incredible!" Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, Bill," she said, "I just hate knowing that someone is better than me if I'm not working at my hardest… as long as I'm better than others my age, I guess I can let Harry take top spot in this." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you're never going to have anything less than one of the top spots at Hogwarts, even if you did none of the study that you do know. Don't forget that your Occlumency helps you retain information, and you understand things much faster than others even if you do just pretend to recite the textbook." Hermione blushed.

"How- how did you know?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, I've been working with you all holidays. I know very well that you don't just memorise the textbook, so the only explanation is that you are trying to make yourself seem like less of a threat." The girl nodded, looking slightly embarrassed but pleased nonetheless.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you," Bill interrupted, "how did you know that the world entrusted the entire supply of time-turners to the British DOM?" Harry's face froze.

"Merlin," he said softly, "I'm so naïve! That was just a rumour… and it's so likely that it's not true…" Bill nodded gravely.

"I thought so," he said, "I just wanted to check. That sort of rumour would benefit everyone. By the way, I got the Prophet while I was at Headquarters during your gym day, Harry; it seems our little adventure made it into the papers!"

"Really?" asked Harry, sounding as though he was not sure if he should be proud or annoyed. Bill nodded.

"Have a look," said the cursebreaker, handing over the newspaper, "I'm going to bed, it's 9 now." Harry nodded and took the parchment.

'_**FUDGE DENIES CLAIMS OF YOU-KNO-WHO'S RETURN- DUMBLEDORE ATTEMPTING TO OVERTHROW**__**MINISTRY?'**_

Harry smirked a little at seeing Dumbledore's name there and not his own, but it was tempered when he realised that it meant that no-one would be preparing themselves for a war- either way, it was not what he was looking for. Finally, he saw the small caption near the bottom of the page.

'_**BREAK**_**-**_**IN**__**TO**__**MINISTRY**__**OF**__**MAGIC'**_

_Late Thursday night, a break-in to the heart of the Ministry of Magic was recorded. Harassed ministry officials claim that nothing was taken. However, a harried-looking DOM worker seemed to believe otherwise. When asked for his opinion on the break in Minister Fudge said 'The break-in is believed to have been made by a small group of Dark Wizards. We believe that they rallied behind Black who, thankfully, is not in possetion of a wand. We are doing allowed can to catch them, and remind the magical community to remain vigilant, though the threat is minimal.' When questioned further, he admitted that raids were being administered on the homes and other places frequented by suspects as well as auror questioning. We, at the Daily Prophet sincerely hope that these criminals are soon brought to justice._

Harry hadn't noticed Hermione reading over his shoulder until she exploded.

"They just told us what they're doing to try and catch the criminals! How thick-headed can you possibly be?" Harry stared at her.

"I can't believe I never thought of that," he said, "but they really did just advertise their methods. They really do need to work on their intelligence… and the Daily Prophet need to work on theirs as well."

"Harry, we are the major shareholders of them… we have controlling shares- we can tell them things like that!"

"You're right," said Harry, "we'll send them a letter. We just have to make sure that we don't send the letter before the article comes out."

"True," said Hermione, "so we'll send the letter next duelling session. I'll write it now, and between the three of us we should be able to come up with the 6 signatures." Harry nodded.

"Good," he said, "but I'm going to bed now… Gym tomorrow and I'm going to step it up a level. The portraits think I'm ready for it. Those portraits really have got the art of torture worked out." Hermione smirked at him.

"You could always stop going to that session," she said sweetly, "I've managed to go without it." Harry looked offended.

"You think my brilliant body isn't worth it?"

"Brilliant body? Oh, I see, sorry Bill; I never realised that you were possessing Harry." Harry sniffed.

Dumbledore paced his study, thinking. There was more to the break in to the ministry than the Prophet had indicated… much more. It was linked to his missing time-turner, he was sure of it; though he couldn't be certain… he wasn't on the best terms with the workers in the Department of Mysteries at the moment. He would have to find out through other means.

That was another problem- his time-turner. Or rather, the fact he had no idea of what happened to it, despite what he told the Order members. He could get another one easily enough, but he didn't like the idea that a thief could get into Grimmauld Place… didn't like it at all. He was the secret-keeper, after all… he would have to ask Poppy; she always seemed to have the best Occlumency shields, though he could never work out how she had managed it. Must be a healer trait. Dumbledore frowned suddenly. There had been something strange- wrong- about that day. The Prophet had come, as usual, through Kingsley. There had been nothing special about it- the usual, Fudge calling him a liar and saying that he was trying to destabilise the Ministry… trying to discredit him, as usual. Briefly he wondered how Potter had managed to keep his name out of it; but cast it aside to look at later. The only part of interest was the small section on the Ministry break-in, but that had told him little more than Arthur, Tonks and Kingsley. Granger had come in afterwards, and taken the paper. There was something… different about that girl, he would have to keep a closer eye on her… perhaps Weasley would do it for him. That boy had never had much loyalty towards his friends. He had gone back to his office for a few hours to search for the time-turner… there was he possibility that he had misplaced it, but he didn't think so. He never found it. They had had an Order meeting later on. Charlie had gotten too suspicious; Dumbledore had needed to Obliviate the man again. Honestly, why couldn't they just trust him? He was the 'Leader of the Light,' after all! Bill had mentioned some new shareholders in the Prophet. 6 of them, and together they had controlling shares. He would have to look into that, perhaps they were friends of Potter? Other than that, the cursebreaker had no news… and Dumbledore had not had the chance to ask him about the large, purple scar that went the length of his arm. A problem with wards, perhaps? An oversight? Somehow, the old man didn't think so. Severus had mentioned Voldemort lying low, and guard duty was uninterrupted… as was Potter's watch. There was nothing seriously wrong, so why was he feeling so worried?

Despite his attempts to convince himself otherwise, Dumbledore remained worried for the rest of the week. That niggling feeling that something was wrong refused to leave him, so the man resigned himself to ignoring it, in the hope that it would go away soon. Soon, though, something happened that pushed the niggling feeling far into the back of his mind.

"Dumbledore, this has gone on for long enough!" The portly man raved at Dumbledore who merely plastered a pleasant expression on his face- though inside, he was raging.

"The ministry has given you a lot of free reign over the years, but the education standard is slipping! You'd best toe the line, now, or there will be some serious changes at Hogwarts!"

"Indeed?" asked Dumbledore, hoping that the Minister couldn't hear the rage that tinged his voice behind the grandfatherly-persona.

"Yes!" replied the oblivious man, "including the next Educational decree!"

"I must admit I have yet to find the time to familiarise myself with the latest one," said Dumbledore. The Minister for Magic drew himself up pompously.

"In the event that the Headmaster is unable to find a suitable candidate for a teaching position, the Minister has the right to appoint someone into the position themselves." Dumbledore nodded.

"Ah," he said, "Yes… I will have to find a new Defence professor, then," he said calmly, not betraying the panic he was feeling. He couldn't let a ministry official into the school! That would ruin his plans!

"See that you do," the Minister all but sneered, "you've got a month… if you don't manage to find someone by then, my friend Dolores Umbridge will be joining you come September First." The head disappeared dramatically, and Dumbledore was left staring at the crackling fire in the grate as the Minister ended the Floo call. He shook his head nervously before summoning a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Are you good at Defence Against the Dark Arts?_

_Would you like a steady income?_

_Can you pass your knowledge onto the next generation?_

_If you answered 'YES' to one or more of these questions, please contact __Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by owl._

_The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professorship could be for you!_

Dumbledore sighed as he rolled the parchment up. The ads he was giving to the Prophet were looking worse and worse every year, but he couldn't help it. No one wanted the job, and he suspected that it would be even less popular than usual this year, thanks to the bad reputation he was currently gaining… he soon realised just how wrong he was. The day dawned clear and warm. It was picturesque summer morning in Scotland, and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk by the window, amidst piles of paperwork enjoying the sunlight streaming in. A cup of tea was steaming beside him and a plate of scones kept it company as he worked his way through the piles of parchment. A tap on his window made him look up. A small, unremarkable owl sat politely on the windowsill, asking his permission to come in. Dumbledore waved his wand and the window sprang open, letting the mall owl glide to a landing in front of him and hold up its' left leg. A small roll of parchment was attached and Dumbledore untied it curiously. The contents amazed him. _Headmaster,_

_My name is Chantelle Paige, and I have just read the advertisement you placed in the Prophet this morning. I will admit to my curiosity of obtaining the position. _

_You would not know me; however I received an 'Outstanding' in my NEWTs after completing my schooling at home with private tutors as my mother was ill and I wasn't able to attend a school for fear of leaving her. I have spent all of my working life in various jobs relating to Defence and I have spent years getting 'hands-on experience' as I believe one of your earlier Professors called it. _

_Although I have no children, I have been watching the students going through your school for years now, and I believe I know the syllabus well enough. Currently, I hold a Ministry job, though I do not feel any loyalty to them or the Minister._

_I hope this is enough to satisfy your curiosity and if you wish to meet with me, any owl addressed to Chantelle Paige will find me. _

_Thank you in advance, _

_Chantelle Paige. _

Yes, Dumbledore was shocked. His first thought was 'Death Eater,' but he pushed it away quickly. He knew Tom Riddle, and that sort of plan was foolish and Tom Riddle would never attempt it. What would this 'Chantelle Paige' gain from the position then? He wasn't sure. Now, normally, the 'Outstanding' would have erased her from the list of possible candidates. But he was getting quite desperate… and no one wanted the job as he was a raving lunatic and the position was cursed. Even worse, he only had a month to fill the position lest a Ministry supporter get the job. Then again, this Chantelle Paige might support the ministry… but Fudge wasn't clever enough to devise a plan like this… was he? He didn't quite think so as he summoned a spare scrap of parchment.

_Chantelle Paige,_

_You've got the job. _

_Please send word of the textbook you would like your students to purchase._

_Term begins September 1__st__, please arrive a day before for the first staff meeting and to inspect your teaching quarters, office and classroom. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

There. No point meeting her, he wouldn't change his mind anyway and he really needed to get this over and done with. Hopefully she wouldn't be a spectacular professor. Now he just needed to let Fudge know that he had found someone…

A few hours later, a relatively cheerful Albus Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, discussing plans.

"I'll go," said Bill cheerfully.

"Me too," added Charlie Weasley and Dumbledore was glad the man was showing a little more loyalty to the cause.

"Pick up Potter," sneered Snape, "you all go and… enjoy yourselves. I will not submit myself to his presence any longer than I have to." Dumbledore shook his head but otherwise remained silent. There was no point arguing with Severus Snape when he was in one of his moods.

"I'll do it," grumbled Moody, "the rest of you wouldn't stand a chance." Dumbledore thought he saw the two elder Weasley boys smirk at that, but decided it was a trick of the light when nothing further happened. Dumbledore watched as that set off a chain reaction. Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Deadlus, Hestia… even Sirius volunteered to escort Potter to Headquarters, though Dumbledore was able to draw the line there.

"Alright, here's what's happening," he said in his most authorative voice, "Alastor, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Nymphadora-" the young auror's hair turned red- "Remus, Deadlus and Hestia… you will all fly to Potter's residence. You will get him to take out his broom and assemble on the front lawn- with his belongings at 9pm. Sirius will shoot up green sparks to warn you that there is almost a minute to go. Red sparks will indicate that it is time to go. You will get into formation defending Potter and head towards here. Land, give him the parchment and bring him inside. Debrief will be immediately after you get back, so don't let him see you come in here. Any questions?"

"Don't you think his relatives will wonder why and where he's going?" asked a curious-sounding Tonks.

"You can deal with that," said Dumbledore dismissively, turning away from Tonks and therefore missing the gleam of anticipation in her eyes. She had heard the stories of Harry's treatment there; that was for sure.

"Death Eaters," grunted Moody, "they could follow us."

"That's your job, then, Alastor," said Dumbledore sounding almost annoyed, "make sure that you're not followed."

"Why can't I go," whined Sirius, "he's my godson!"

"Because, Black," snarled Snape before Dumbledore could say anything, "your precious godson would not thank you for getting yourself caught by the Ministry and kissed by the Dementors… though personally I don't see why he has a problem with that, but then again he is a Potter… and Potter's are not known for their intelligence."

"You shut up about my godson! He's twice the man you could ever be, Snivellus!" Sirius fired up.

"Is that so, Black?" sneered Snape, "I'm sure the others will all agree with you… the one that is too frightened to leave his mother's house."

"I'm not frightened!" yelled Sirius, "You're the one banning me from leaving here! It's not my fault that I'm stuck in here!"

"Really," said Snape sarcastically, "then I suppose it wasn't you that was foolish enough to chase after Pettigrew and get himself caught and thrown into Azkaban."

"I suppose you would know all about Pettigrew wouldn't you, Snivellus," Sirius sneered, "you kiss the robes of the same master, after all…"

"Sirius! Severus! Stop quarrelling like a pair of schoolchildren; you're both giving me a headache. Now, behave!" said Dumbledore finally, rubbing his temples. The two men threw each other death glares, but nevertheless remained silent, Sirius looking slightly ashamed of himself. Unfortunately, Snape looked almost the opposite.

"Right," said Bill, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "if we're going to be ready in time, we'd best be off now," he said and the other protectors nodded their agreement, looking more than happy to get out of the oppressive house that they had named headquarters. Sirius watched them go, looking rather forlorn.

Dumbledore spent the evening pacing irritably around the house, barely refraining himself from snapping at the other inhabitants as he thought about all of his problems- and the mysterious Chantelle Paige. Who on earth was she? It was almost a relief at 10 to 9 to accompany Sirius outside to get ready to send the signals to the Order members at the Dursley household. He wondered how the boy would react when he got back to Headquarters… hopefully very thankful for his 'rescue,' though you could never count on a teenager to be grateful… and Potter had a notoriously short temper. He watched as the sparks were sent up into the air and then reluctantly turned back inside, his emotions reflected on the animagus' face.

It was agony for Dumbledore, waiting for the 'rescuers' to arrive back with Potter. He wanted to make sure that he had not gone backwards with the boy he had to be receptive to his 'advice.' And the Weasley boy's, too… that was essential for when the boy truly reached his 'teenage rebellion' stage, which, he was sure, was going to be quite soon.

Dumbledore also, knew, though that they would take quite a while as Alastor Moody was with them… that man would detour around Greenland to make sure that they were not tracked by Voldemort's henchmen. He was pleasantly surprised, then, when a mere half an hour after the signals had been sent into the air, a proximity ward was tripped, signalling their return.

A few minutes later, the door was opened, and Dumbledore was momentarily confused. A tall man, with firm muscles under his tanned skin was staring at him, bright green eyes surveying him from behind a mop of relatively tame jet-black hair.

"Hello, Headmaster," he said, coolly stepping aside to let the other Order members through and Dumbledore was suddenly caught wondering what he had done wrong.

"Harry, m'boy," he continued on, undeterred, "it's nice to see you again. How are you?" he asked, feeling the words try to choke him as he spoke. The young boy in front of him fixed him with a cool stare.

"Fine," he said, "and I was fine before you brought me here."

"Yes, well," said Dumbledore nervously, "It was unsafe to leave you there any longer. Voldemort is attempting to find you and he will most certainly look at your relatives." This was not going to plan. The cold glare did not abate as Harry spoke again.

"If it is unsafe for me to be there, why did you send me there in the first place? If Voldemort is going to check at my relatives, then surely it would be better for them if a trained wizard is living with them- never mind that I have only been learning for four years, the Dursleys would stand no chance. Get your story together, old man," he sneered.

"Harry, you see, you are not capable to hold off the Death Eaters just yet, and you are too important to let you be captured."

"I see," said Harry, "so you are willing to send me to the Dursleys, safe behind your apparent 'blood wards' until you feel that you want me here. Then you claim it is unsafe for me to live there and the Dursleys would be better off without me there… never mind that the Death Eaters won't care about that and the fact that they are muggles. Then, you say that I am leaving because I can't hold off the death Eaters, meaning that you believe the same three muggles are more capable than I am at completing that task, either that or you feel that their lives don't matter in the long run."

"Harry," chastised a shocked Molly Weasley, "Don't say such things to the Headmaster! He only has your best interests at heart." To Dumbledore's shock, Harry hung his head and muttered an apology before shuffling out of the way and allowing Molly to direct him up the stairs to his room for the rest of the holidays. A few minutes later, they heard the shouting break out before he threw a quick silencing charm up and the shouts were muffled out as he headed into the kitchen to debrief the members of the 'rescue' party.

Upstairs, Harry was staging an argument with Ron and was feeling incredibly embarrassed about it. He had learnt to calm his temper over the holidays, and not blow up at everyone and everything so this current argument that he was staging felt incredibly childish and time-consuming- but he knew that the changes had to be slow and subtle to begin with, though he could begin to speed up soon. Apart from that, he was expected to be still grieving after Cedric, and a little traumatised after watching him die and then thrown into the isolation of the Dursley's home like a piece of used trash. So, sighing mentally, he resumed yelling.

"How could you do that to me? How could you just leave me there and not send me any letters? Don't you think I deserve to know what's been going on? Who was it that saved the stone? Me! Who saved your sister from the Basilisk? Saved you both from hundreds of Dementors? Who had to get past sphinxes and dragons and every other foul creature last year? Who saw _him _come back last year? ME! But why should I know what's going on? YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING, RON; YOU COULD HAVE SENT ME A LETTER!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU YELLING AT HERMIONE, THEN?" Ron yelled back, equally heated.

"Hermione actually had the guts to write and tell me that the letters were unsafe," said Harry coldly, "and she was able to communicate as much as possible without endangering her letters. She wrote every second day. Hermione is a true friend," he said finally, "and I can see that you aren't, Ron," with that, he stalked away to the other side of the room to 'fume' in silence as he had done many times in previous years. What was worse is he knew that he would have thrown a similar tantrum for real if it weren't for the time-turners and the Occlumency, and other lessons he had had with his temper.

"Absolutely mental, that one," he heard Ron grumble in the background and Harry couldn't resist shooting back,

"I heard that, Ronald," even though he knew it was exceptionally childish. It only took a few minutes until Ron couldn't stand the tension in the room anymore, and he left, mumbling something about 'Ginny' and 'Chess.' It was the first, and probably last time Harry would ever see that boy willingly spent time with his younger sister, unless they were playing Quidditch.

"Wow," said Harry, "that felt so childish," he complained to Hermione.

"And even a month ago you wouldn't have said that," she said, "but you did well. It was really convincing, I had a lot of trouble keeping myself from Defending Ron!"

"Really?"

"Well… no," she admitted, "but if I didn't know what he was doing to the two of us, I wouldn't have had a second thought about jumping in between you and doing a bit of yelling. You were really scary." Harry blushed.

"I wasn't trying to be scary… just look and behave like I used to."

"Well, you succeeded," she said, "almost too well."

"Sorry about that," said Harry, "hey, when the meeting's over, do you want to go talk to Charlie? I really want to talk about that move he showed us in the outdoor-" he was cut off when a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Are you insane?" Hermione hissed, "Anyone could be listening here!" Harry flushed and began to mumble an apology, but it was unnecessary as at that moment, Molly Weasley's voice floated through the halls announcing dinner. Harry grinned apologetically at Hermione and raced towards the voice in the most dignified manner he could manage on his empty, teenage stomach.

The meal was delicious, though there was an obvious air of tension surrounding the room as Tonks entertained the girls by morphing her nose into different shapes, the pig nose being the one that was most frequented.

"You know, I'm surprised at you, Harry," said Sirius within ten minutes of the beginning of the meal, "I thought you'd come in here and start asking questions about Voldemort straight away."

"I did," said Harry indignantly, "I asked Hermione, but she said that the kids don't know anything. Well… Fred and George do, but not that much." The tension rolling off Dumbledore was palpable, but surprisingly it was Molly that exploded first.

"Sirius! Absolutely not, he's a child!"

"A child that, without whom, we would have no clue of Voldemort's return! And, I might add, I not a child anymore."

"He's not an adult!" said Molly, conveniently ignoring his first argument, "He's not James, Sirius!"

"I am perfectly clear on who he is, Molly," said Sirius, "I don't need you to remind me. But Harry has a right to know what's going on!" Harry risked a glance at the two eldest Weasley boys and saw them both hiding smirks behind their hands. He quickly turned back to Sirius before he lost control.

"What?!" Molly exploded, "He has absolutely no right to know-"

"Not everything," Sirius hastily amended, "Just the general picture. From us, rather than… others." Molly breathed out loudly through her nose, and Harry was reminded forcibly of a cornered bull.

"Fine," she ground out after a while, "fine. But my sons will not be part of this discussion, and neither will Ginny."

"But-"

"What!"

"We're of age!"

"No!" she cried fiercely, "You are children, and have no right to this information. Leave the fighting to the more experienced adults!"

"Molly," Arthur interrupted finally, "You can't stop Fred and George; they are of age." The boys cheered, and a visibly annoyed and frustrated Molly Weasley was almost spitting as she relented. Ron was about to protest, until he saw the look that he was receiving from Harry and groaned, frustrated as he turned to Ginny, defeated. There was something about his behaviour, though, that had Harry on edge. Almost as if he didn't really care if he was in the meeting or not… as if he would get the information anyway regardless. Harry shivered slightly.

"I knew it," said Tonks triumphantly, "we should never have gone through the clouds." Harry decided that he wasn't all that bothered by the misinterpretation of his shiver.

Dinner passed slowly after that, and Molly was not disguising her attempts to delay the meeting for as long as possible. Finally, though, she grudgingly sent all of the plates and cutlery flying towards the sink and dinner was over.

"Right," she said quickly, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny- BED!"

"Mum, you can't stop Hermione; you are neither he parent nor her guardian." Molly shot her eldest son a poisonous glare, but released the older girl from her clutches as she began to chivvy her two youngest up the stairs into bed. Harry was slightly put out by Ron's half-hearted struggle as he turned to Sirius.

"So, what has been happening?" he asked casually.

"Nothing much, actually," said Sirius, "we've been keeping tabs on known Death Eaters, trying to stop him from gaining support and raising awareness as much as we can."

"So how are you doing that?" asked Harry, trying to sound innocently curious.

"Well, I can hardly wander around handing out flyers, can I?" asked Sirius sadly.

"No one wants to have me over for dinner, the term 'werewolf' turns most people away incredibly quickly," said Lupin, mimicking the sadness that Sirius had used.

"Kingsley and Tonks can't start talking, they'll lose their jobs at the Ministry, and Arthur will as well. He's already being watched extremely closely," Sirius continued, "and Dumbledore's not the most popular man in the Wizarding World at the moment, thanks to the Prophet."

"So you're not doing anything?" asked Harry, inwardly congratulating himself on his acting skills.

"Of course not!" said Sirius, sounding offended and missing the amused snickers that were quickly muffled from Bill and Charlie, "How do you think we got Tonks? She was too young to be in the Order during the last war."

"What?" asked Tonks sounding offended, "Seven is a perfectly acceptable age to join the Order." Sirius rolled his eyes and continued, "but apart from that, most of us are taking most of our time on guard duty-"

"Sirius!" a warning voice came from near the doorway, "That's quite enough," said a suddenly visible Molly Weasley.

"Guard duty?" Harry mouthed at Sirius.

"Voldemort is after something," he said, "like a weapon. It's something that he didn't have last time, something that could mean the end of the way either way-"

"Sirius!" The warning voice was harder to pinpoint this time, as it had come from many people at once. Harry shot Hermione a significant look and noticed that she was returning the favour as Sirius backed down.

"So what's the weapon?" asked an unimpressed Fred.

"Something incredibly dangerous that you are going nowhere near," said Molly sharply, "now go! You have learnt more than enough now!" The four of them stood up slowly, looking disappointed, but complied anyway. Molly lead them up the stairs, looking back constantly to check that they were following her, and not trying to sneak back down into the kitchen. Harry barely kept from rolling his eyes- he had no need to eavesdrop- after they had got Charlie to work with them, they now had two sets of ears in each Order meeting. Molly dropped Harry off at his new room- he had refused to sleep with Ron, though that was what had been planned- and led Hermione and the twins upstairs to their rooms- but not before locking the door after him. Harry rolled his eyes again and started counting. They weren't time-turning today, as the timing was terrible, but he was betting on the fact that Hermione would be apparating down to talk to him. Sure enough, only 30 seconds later, a bushy-haired girl was standing at the foot of the bed. A few silencing charms later, the explosion occurred.

"They weren't just trying to keep information from us; they were downright lying to us! Those little-" She was cut off as a sharp CRACK permeated the room.

"Fred, George, what are you doing here?" Harry hissed, alarmed.

"Whoa, calm down Harrikins, they'll hear you," said George.

"No they won't," said Harry, "I've got more than enough silencing charms on this room. But that's beside the point!"

"We just wanted to talk to you about what we just heard," said Fred,

"Yeah, we never heard about-" continued George

"This weapon that they're talking about-"

"Over the old-"

"Extendable ears!" they finished together. Harry narrowed his eyes at the boys.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," he said apologetically, and without warning, he dove into Fred's mind.

It was surprisingly neat for what he was expecting, and Harry was shocked. What shocked him the most, though, were the memories and feelings of loyalty that they possessed. There was a memory of Charlie being obliviated. By Dumbledore. They had deep feelings of suspicion towards Dumbledore, but they were afraid to show it in front of anyone. They did make sure, though, that they were never alone in a room with him. The loyalty they felt was towards Harry himself, and their elder brothers, minus Percy. Harry smiled, and was just about to retreat when he noticed the thin connection between Fred's mind and another. Alarmed, he checked it, only to find it leading towards George. It was weak, though, and they would have to work hard to project thoughts and feelings through it. It was there, though, and Harry found it incredibly interesting as he withdrew from Fred's mind. Harry grinned.

"Sorry about that Fred, I just had to check," he said apologetically.

"Check what?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

"That you wouldn't run and tell Dumbledore… or your mother." Both twins looked shocked.

"We thought that you liked Dumbledore!"

"Oh, n," said Harry grimly, "no I don't."

"Harry rates him just below Voldemort," said Hermione from her corner.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Fred.

"So young," said George, shaking his head, "so young."

"Oi!" Harry said indignantly, hitting them over the head with a pillow, "that's bad. Get your small mind out of the gutter! Anyway, no, we don't support Dumbledore… and we have spies in his order."

"Really?" asked George, excited.

"Who?" Fred added, sounding equally excited.

"You ought to talk to your two eldest brothers a little more," said Harry mildly. The twins gaped at him.

"But… Charlie was obliviated!" said Fred, shocked.

"I can do a lot of things," said Harry, "including undoing an Obliviate. Charlie joined us a week ago; Bill's been working with us for a month."

"That's not possible," said George, "'Cause you've been at your Aunt and Uncles all summer." Harry shook his head mournfully.

"You're losing your touch, boys, the great pranksters are losing their spot on the top rung. No, I have not been at my relative's house… I spent one night there."

"Harry…" said Fred.

"We're not worthy!" George piped up, and Fred joined the chant.

"Yes, yes, that's nice," said Harry, "but before I tell you anymore, I will have to enter your mind again."

"So that's what you were doing!" said Fred and the same time George said, suspiciously,

"Why do you need to do that?"

"Well," said Hermione, and the boys turned to look at her, "Dumbledore and a few other people are Legilimens, which means they can enter your mind and interpret what they find- much the same as Harry did with Fred just then. That means if Dumbledore does that to you, we lose our secrets… everything we tell you, he will be able to find and we will lose our advantage."

"Exactly," Harry picked up, "but I can set up your minds so that he can't find any of this information in your minds and so he won't be able to take the information with you. It also stops him from Obliviating you when he thinks that you are suspicious of him. Another thing I can do is stop an Obliviate working on you. I did this to both Bill and Charlie when they both came to work with us. Once I protect your minds, we can tell you what we've been doing… and we have been doing a lot more than the Order has, trust me."

"Action-packed holiday," Hermione agreed.

"Okay," said Fred apprehensively,

"You can do that, Harry," George continued.

"We trust you," Fred finished. Harry nodded gratefully, and entered Fred's mind again. He quickly placed an automatic gathering spell and set it to collect suspicions of Dumbledore, any information on Harry, Hermione, Bill or Charlie and anything he might do in relation to the war, and sent it all to the corner of Fred's mind. He set it so that there were mild repelling charms and an Obliviate there, warded it so that no one apart from Fred could use magic there and placed several other spells to deter wizards without them realising what was happening. Finally, he warded the whole mind against summoning, though he modified it to allow Fred to circumvent it to remove memories if he wanted to. Satisfied, he withdrew and turned to George to repeat the process.

"You do know that the two of you have a mild mental connection, don't you" he said mildly when he was done.

"That explains that," said Fred amusedly, "Whenever George here feels a particularly strong emotion, or thinks too loudly, I can hear it. We never told anyone, though."

"Yeah," said George, "people might think that we're going crazy!"

"You're not," Harry assured him, "but that could be really useful! Now, what we've been doing…" he sat down, and the four of them sat on the bed for over an hour going over the major point of the holidays, though they skimmed over the point about the time-turners. They weren't sure yet if the twins were going to be major players in this war, or just background, and they preferred to leave the number of people knowing about the time-turners as low as possible.

"So essentially," said Fred keenly when they were finished, "our first mission is to wreak as much havoc as possible, draining the school's resources."

"Yep," said Harry cheerfully, "pretty much!"

"Awesome," said George, "I think we're going to like working with you lot."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "we've just invented these brilliant things…"

"You see, we took the idea of a muggle time-bomb, and filled them with itching powder…"

"Thought they'd be amusing to set off in Ron's room," Fred admitted.

"But we could set them off in a tower at night when there's no-one around…"

"and make the effects bigger."

"Nah, we won't set them off in a tower," George amended himself; "we'll set them off in old Snape's dungeons."

"Brilliant, oh brother-of-mine," said Fred.

"I have no idea how the pair of you only managed 3 OWLs each," said Harry admiringly, "you're incredible at magic!"

"Why, thank you, ickle Harrikins," said George, taking a mock bow.

"Glad you appreciate our service," said Fred.

"Why don't you set off more than one? Between the four of us, we can get them all set up… or even one of us can do it, since you can apparate within Hogwarts," said Harry absent-mindedly. Fred and George looked shocked.

"You mean," said George.

"That we can just apparate in and out, with no chance of the teachers spotting us… especially with the Marauders Map?" finished Fred.

"Yep," said Harry proudly, "though not many people know that, and you will not be telling anyone… even your girlfriends. Though, Hermione and I should do it as we apparate silently."

"You can do that?"

"Wow," the twins expressed their sentiments.

"Yes," said Hermione, "though it's better that we don't teach you yet as we don't want it to become our signature move."

"They'll need it when Voldemort comes out into the open and we go on proper raids," Harry objected.

"Fine," Hermione sniffed, "when Voldemort comes out into the open, we will teach you how to apparate silently."

"thanks," said Fred distractedly, "but I was wondering- how did you put the silencing charms up when you're not of age?" Harry smirked at him.

"You know, the Fidelius Charm really is an amazing thing," he said casually. Fred and George just gaped at him. Amused, Harry continued, "of course, it's not the only one. Any heavy wards…"

"We're not worthy, we're not worthy!" The twins restarted their chant.

"Fred, George, I hate to break this up," said Hermione, "but we really should get to bed now if we're going to get up in time tomorrow morning." The twins sighed and shook their heads, obviously disappointed, but with two loud 'pops,' they were gone from the room.

"We should tell Bill and Charlie," said Hermione, "and then I should get back in case Ginny wakes up and notices that we're gone." Harry nodded.

"I'll tell Charlie, you go to Bill," he said, and suddenly Harry's room was empty.


End file.
